Viento salvaje
by roanva
Summary: Usagi ha esperado pacientemente su mayoría de edad y Endimion también. Cuando Usagi recibe un mensaje de Endimion adelantando la fecha de su regreso ni lo piensa. Lo que no sospecha es que es una trampa para obtener su ando es secuestrada Endimion comprende la profundidad de su amor por ella. Su búsqueda es frenética. Nada, ni nadie lo alejará de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

VIENTO SALVAJE

ENDIMION Y USAGI

RESUMEN

Usagi ha esperado pacientemente su mayoría de edad y Endimion también. Cuando Usagi recibe un mensaje de Endimion adelantando la fecha de su regreso ni lo piensa. Lo que no sospecha es que es una trampa para obtener su herencia.

Cuando Usagi es secuestrada Endimion comprende la profundidad de su amor por ella. Su búsqueda es frenética. Nada lo alejará de ella, ni nadie.

Usagi sabe que Endimion vendrá por ella solo debe resistir lo suficiente. Tiene muchos planes para cuando estén juntos, y una larga e interminable lista de fantasías que ha ido anotando pacientemente a los largo de los últimos tres años.

Solo espera poder llevarlas a cabo. Endimion tiene que encontrarla.

CAPÍTULO UNO

Endimion Chiba estaba de pie recostado en una pared del aeropuerto de Chicago. Tenía puestos unos anteojos oscuros por lo que nadie podía ver sus extraordinarios ojos turquesas, lo único que podía diferenciarlo de sus hermanos.

Como ellos, llevaba el cabello largo que caía casi hasta la mitad de su espalda, de un negro azulado simplemente atado con una cinta de cuero atrás. Había decidido que crecería hacía exactamente dos años y dos meses atrás. Como su hermano Mamuro, prefería los vaqueros azules, y las remeras de manga corta. La que llevaba hoy era blanca, ajustada a un cuerpo de músculos muy definidos.

Hombros anchos y bíceps abultados, en uno de ellos llevaba un extraño tatuaje ritual rodeando las impresionantes dimensiones del contorno. Un estómago firme con músculos más que marcados y que la remera sólo destacaban más. Una estrecha cintura que llevaba cualquier mirada, masculina o femenina derecho a unas fuertes y poderosas piernas, que hacían preguntarse cómo había podido ponerse esos pantalones o por qué no los rompía. Y un paquete en el frente que no dejaba dudas de que el hombre estaba poderosamente dotado.

Al igual que sus hermanos, el largo cabello y el color broncíneo de su piel sólo ponía en evidencia su herencia navajo.

El hombre simplemente esperaba, quieto, sin moverse, una de sus manos sostenía un llavero, la otra se apoyaba en el cinturón de su pantalón. Tenía la cabeza y uno de sus pies flexionados apoyados contra la pared.

Sin embargo, nadie lo miraba. Y ésta había sido una decisión personal. Endimion al igual que sus hermanos, tenían la extraña habilidad de hacer creer a los demás lo que ellos quisiesen y la orden de Endimion había sido muy clara: aquí no hay nadie.

Hacía exactamente una hora que esperaba. Hoy llegaba Usagi. Ella le había mandado un mail, bastante escueto pero muy _**claro "Ven a buscarme. Llego en el vuelo 347 el 17. He pedido una habitación en el Hotel "Fronteras" habitación 5"**_

Ni siquiera lo habló con Sere. Al igual que Usagi lo único que había deseado los últimos años, era su cumpleaños. Usagi sería suya hoy y nada ni nadie lo impedirían.

Usagi. Su ángel dorado.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo aceptarlo. Ocho meses. Meses en que intentó negarse a sí mismo, lo que sentía. Ocho meses en los que se perdió en cuanta mujer apareció en su camino intentando olvidarse de una niña con rotundas formas de mujer.

No había lógica, ni sensatez, ni decencia en perderse por unas interminables piernas, doradas, suavemente torneadas, o en unos prominentes senos, demasiados exuberantes, exhibidos debajo de un pequeñísimo top en una jovencita de quince años.

Ella lo había trastornado en el mismo instante en que la vio por primera vez con el sol reflejándose en su largo cabello rubio plateado.

Cuando los ojos más celestes que hubiera visto nunca se enfocaron en los suyos, Endimion supo con certeza que su vida había cambiado.

Para siempre.

Lo había intentado. Primero buscó convencerse de que no podía desear de la forma que deseaba a una niña. Luego cuando Mamuro y Serenity se casaron intentó convencerse que Usagi era parte de su familia, no era ni siquiera decente pensar en ella de la manera en que pensaba: desnuda, debajo de su cuerpo, con él tan profundo como pudiera.

No habían sido buenos tiempos. Simplemente se había excusado en el trabajo y había desaparecido. Una misión especial del FBI en un país africano buscando liberar unos rehenes, lo había mantenido fuera de en las semanas posteriores a la boda. La mocosa había estado preciosa. Había recogido su cabello arriba y dejado caer suelto en bucles.

Recordó la charla que habían tenido. Ella lo había mirado con esos increíbles ojos celestes, le había brindado una sonrisa radiante para luego ponerse seria. Algo quería decirle y no parecía saber cómo empezar. Así que lo había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho:

—Endimion, tal vez pienses que… pienses que soy una descarada pero…

—Usagi… —le interrumpió Endimion.

—Seré breve. Me gustas Endimion. Mucho, muchísimo en realidad… Yo voy a crecer pero tú…

Endimion intentó detenerla —¡Usagi!— todo la sugestión de su voz no impidió que Usa continuara.

—… tendrás que esperarme. Tienes que esperarme porque eres mío y yo soy tuya.

En esos momentos los futuros esposos entraron con la algarabía de todos los presentes. Como madrina de boda Usagi salió corriendo hacía Sere y Mamuro. Cuando se ubicó en su lugar Endimion ya no estaba, había girado y salido sin darse la vuelta a mirarla.

Sólo la había vuelto a ver en fotos.

Las fotos de la boda lo habían tenido duro y desesperado mucho tiempo. El vestido, de un color celeste pastel, dejaba libre sus hombros y destacaba sus pechos. ¡Dios! podía imaginar el tamaño de sus pezones con sólo posar sus dedos en la fotografía. Ésta había sido una razón más para no aparecer. Sabía que no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad cuando de ella se trataba así que lo mejor había sido alejarse.

Durante mucho tiempo había buscado alejar a la chiquilla de su mente. Hasta que una charla con Serenity puso todo las cosas en su lugar.

Habían estado tomando un café en una agradable sobremesa.

Darien y Sele habían viajado a Europa, aprovecharían para pasar por Paris, allí visitarían a Usagi.

Esos días habían sido muy malos, de hecho los últimos ocho meses habían sido muy malos para Endimion. En su último trabajo un error casi les había costado la vida. Y de eso hablaban. Cuando Mamuro se levantó a hablar por teléfono con un cliente, Sele miró a Endimion.

— Dime algo Endimion. ¿Tiene algo que ver en todo esto Usa? Endimion la miró sorprendido, ni siquiera él se había hecho esa pregunta. Así que contestó con la verdad:

— Serenity no creo que…

— Sé que no debería meterme. Pero no es secreto que no has querido verla nunca desde el casamiento. No sé que te dijo Usa, pero ella…

— Serenity, por favor. Usagi no tiene la culpa de nada. Soy un hombre adulto y…

Por un segundo pensó en finalizar el tema pero ya estaba harto, cansado de sí mismo, de lo que sentía, de fingir que no sentía, hasta de la vida que estaba llevando en estos últimos tiempos.

— …y estoy loco por tu hija.

Serenity sólo sonrió.

— Lo sé, así como intuyo que estos últimos meses han sido algo difíciles para ti. Usagi es…

—Una mocosa —completó Endimion

—Una joven demasiado adulta para la edad que tiene. Pero si en verdad la quieres, puedes esperarla creo yo. Tres años pasan rápido. Ella crecerá y tú también.

—¿Me consideras inmaduro? —preguntó Endimion con una sonrisa.

—Bueno no te has comportado como un adulto muy responsable desde hace bastante.

Endimion tuvo la deferencia de ponerse colorado. Serenity decía la verdad. Mujeres, bebidas, misiones descabelladas. Había abusado de sus habilidades más de una vez. Y su última imprudencia había puesto en riesgo a los tres hermanos.

—¿Crees que esa mocosa volverá? —preguntó insólitamente inseguro Endimion.

—Si Usa te escuchara hablar en este momento, regresaría ya mismo. Y eso me haría muy feliz —Serenity extendió la mano y tocó la suya—. Pero necesita tiempo, aprender, crecer, estudiar, conocer a… otros. Es una niña.

—¡Dios!, supongo que deberé acostumbrarme a esperarla. Y eso sí que será toda una novedad. Jamás nada se me ha negado en la vida. Supongo que esperar a Usa será… asquerosamente entretenido.

—Será asquerosamente enriquecedor… para ambos —agregó Sere.

Endimion miró a Serenity levantó la mano en la que Serenity había apoyado la suya y se la besó.

—Ei, ¿no es suficiente con la cantidad? de mujeres que has tenido últimamente que quieres apropiarte de la mía?

Endimion sonrió.

—Sólo es un agradecimiento. —La volvió a besar y salió del cuarto.

Mamuro levantó a Serenity de la silla y la puso en su regazo, inmediatamente sus dedos se dirigieron a desprender los botones de su vestido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó disponiéndose a darse un banquete con sus senos.

—Supongo que mi aprobación de su futura relación con Usagi ha levantado algún peso en su alma.

Mamuro levantó la vista de su pecho y buscó sus ojos verdes.

—¿Le diste tu aprobación?

—Conozco a mi hija, ella lo ama. Y sé que Endimion también la ama. Él esperará.

Y lo había hecho, tres años que no la veía, excepto las fotos de la boda.

Usagi había recibido su parte de la herencia tres meses después de que Esmeralda Van Blackmoon había confesado ante la policía. Dos meses antes Mamuro y Serenity se habían casado. Una semana después de que Usagi terminara sus clases había decidido viajar a París estudiaría en una cara escuela de diseño. Lo único que había sabido de ella llegaba en los chat que tenía con su madre semanalmente.

Serenity se las había ingeniado para dejar en su escritorio cada semana sus largas conversaciones con su hija. Había leído y releído esas charlas una y otra vez, supo de cada una de las veces que había llorado (como cuando perdió uno de los aros de diamantes que había sido el primer regalo de Mamuro y que le entregó el día de su casamiento con Sere, o esa vez que su diseño no salió como esperaba) supo de cada una de sus alegrías, cuando fue elegida como la estudiante promesa, o encontró sus aretes. La muy desvergonzada parecía aprovechar y disfrutar cada momento pasado lejos. A veces preguntaba por su hombre, a veces, muy pocas, lo puteaba, él no me merece, le decía a su madre en sus mensajes, a veces contaba sobre sus nuevos amigos, sobre lo apasionado que eran los franceses, sobre los besos franceses. Esas veces las charlas quedaban hechas un bollo en su cesto de la basura.

Dos largos años esperando es mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer. Entonces había decidido construir una casa. Hizo el diseño y levantó cada rincón, solo. Había sido pensada para Usa, cada cuarto, cada ventana, la disposición de los jardines, todo lo había hecho pensando en ella. A veces se llevaba a Serenity y la volvía loca con preguntas. Sabía que Serenity temía que Usagi cambiara sus sentimientos por él, pero nunca se lo dijo, con infinita paciencia respondía cada una de sus preguntas. Quería tener lista la casa para cuando el momento llegara.

Y ese momento era ahora mismo.

Usagi llegaba de vuelta una semana antes de que cumpliera años. Su mayoría de edad. Endimion tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón su regalo. Cuando el altoparlante del aeropuerto lo sacó de sus pensamientos su corazón dio un golpe y comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DOS

Usagi regresaba. Tres largos y duros años. Su corazón no paraba de galopar. ¿Y si Endimion no la aceptaba? ¿Por qué debería creer esto? Acaso no le había mandado un mail diciéndole _"Ya no puedo más, Te saque pasaje en el vuelo 347 el 17. He pedido una habitación en el Hotel "Fronteras" habitación 5"_? Y ni siquiera la conocía. La había visto dos veces y seguramente ni siquiera la recordaba. ¿Por qué entonces el mail, el pasaje? Sí. Si la recordaba.

Sere, se lo había dicho muchas veces. "Aprovecha el tiempo Usa, sé feliz, cuando vuelvas, Endimion estará aquí". ¿Por qué no habría querido verla? ¿O acaso no había sido suficiente que se fuera en la mitad de la boda sólo por no encontrarla? Ese día había intentado ser feliz por Sere. Ella se lo merecía, por fin había encontrado el amor y era intenso y la hacía inmensamente feliz. ¿Cómo podría arruinarle ese maravilloso día contándole lo triste que estaba porque Endimion se había ido sin siquiera decirle una palabra? ¿Acaso fue demasiado infantil lo que había hecho? Dios, una jovencita diciéndole esas cosas a un hombre hecho y derecho. Todo había sido una locura. Ella estaba loca. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio, saludable e inteligente aceptaría que una jovencita lo arrollara con sus sentimientos? Nadie.

Ciertamente estaba loca.

Pero era suyo, lo sabía. Desde el mismo momento en que lo vio. No tuvo dudas. Endimion era suyo y si él no lo veía debería ser ella quien se lo mostrara. Pero SI lo había visto y no había podido aguantar más. Cuando el mail llegó, llamó al aeropuerto inmediatamente. Allí estaba el pasaje, como el mail decía. ¡Quería verla! ¡Ahora! ¡Ya! Y aquí estaba. Después de todo lo que habían pasado con Sere, por fin llegaba su felicidad total.

Saber que era una rica heredera no había sido gran cosa, sólo dinero, pero ya no lo necesitaba, tenían a Mamuro y por fin alguien cuidaba de Sere. Pero el dinero había sido la solución, permanecer en Chicago viéndolo alejarse de ella o metiéndose en esas arriesgadas misiones sólo por no verla era demasiado, así que la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue viajar a Paris, estudiar diseño, y esperar tener la edad suficiente para intentarlo.

Hasta el día anterior hubiera pensando que Endimion al enterarse de su regreso estaría tomando el primer avión que encontrara y alejado tanto como le fuera posible de ella. Eso hubiera roto su corazón. Pero ese tiempo había pasado. La había reclamado. Endimion había aceptado por fin sus sentimientos.

Serenity le había contado muchas cosas por teléfono, la etapa destructiva como la había llamado en ese entonces, la había dejado llorando más de una noche. Al menos había dejado de lado esas locuras y ese arriesgarse innecesariamente. Sabía que estaba construyéndose una casa. Tal vez había conocido alguna mujer madura, sensual e inteligente. Tal vez ya vivía con ella y Serenity no se lo había contado para no romper su corazón.

No, no debía pensar en eso. Ya lo había decidido. Agotaría todas sus armas y si no conseguía la única cosa que anhelaba en su vida. Lo asumiría e intentaría olvidarlo.

Por un segundo Usa cerró los ojos y recordó al hombre la primera vez que lo vio. Había levantado la cabeza y el sol daba de pleno sobre un hombre altísimo, moreno, fuerte e increíblemente apuesto, por un segundo se había sentido sin aire, sin saber qué decir y lo había retado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuando había caminado hacía él, lo único que quería era entrar en sus brazos y que la abrazara y la besara. Como en la mejor de las novelas. Pero él la había mirado como si algo raro le pasara. Al acercarse para besarlo el olor de ese hombre la había inundado para no dejarla nunca más, aún ahora tres años después podía sentirlo. Olía a lluvia. No había podido encontrar otro nombre. Olía a lluvia, de esas de verano, intensas, salvajes, fuertes, impensadas. Con los ojos cerrados pudo recrear su olor, y así había podido hacerlo cada día que había pasado lejos suyo.

Cuando el avión se detuvo Usagi sonrió esperaba ver a Sere, quería ver su panza. Sus siete meses de embarazo sólo habían engrosado aún más sus senos. Serenity le había contado que se sentía un globo inflado y que Mamuro amaba cada milímetro de su piel.

Tendrás un hermanito, le había dicho Mamuro, un niño, ya que todos los Chiba sólo engendran varones, así que Usagi estaba feliz.

Mientras caminaba hacía la salida, vigilaba su equipaje y buscaba a Sere y Mamuro y a Endimion…

Se detuvo buscándolo, con su altura sería muy fácil encontrarlo a pesar de la enorme cantidad de gente que había en el aeropuerto.

Usagi se había puesto una blusa blanca con un cuello grande subido, de mangas largas, con unas piedras en un tono rubí a modo de botones, los mismos que cerraban su pechera y una falda negra de cuero, ajustada y corta. En la mano colgaba su chaqueta también de cuero haciendo juego y había recogido su larga cabellera en un rodete. Altas botas de cuero con tacones no muy altos pero tampoco incómodos. Parecía una modelo, alta, hermosa, sofisticada. Nadie que pasara a su lado dejaría de mirarla.

Y esto fue lo que llamó la atención de Endimion. Un grupo de hombres se había dado vuelta hacía atrás mirando a alguien, pero también unos niños y las mujeres que llevaban a esos niños. Al principio la vio de espaldas. Su falda ajustada revelaba un culo más que bien formado, y destacaba su cintura, una cintura tan pequeña como la de… Usagi.

Endimion dejó su posición indolente y se irguió en el mismo lugar, esperando que la mujer se diera vuelta.

Cuando lo hizo, atrajo su mirada.

Usagi

Endimion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO TRES

Sus ojos turquesas la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Por esas largas e interminables piernas que parecían no tener fin, y que la falda, absurdamente corta, dejaba demasiado expuestas, por su brevísima cintura más destacada por el ancho cinturón que la rodeaba y enmarcaba sus rotundos senos que no había forma alguna de disimular. Y su deliciosa carita, que los años habían convertido en un rostro de increíble hermosura. Ojos rasgados de un profundo celeste, destacados bajo un espeso flequillo plateado. Una varicita respingona y esa boca generosa que se abrió en una amplia sonrisa al verlo.

Endimion se tomó sólo dos segundos para recuperarse al verla delante suyo cuando la vio avanzar caminando lentamente hacía él con un suave y rotundo contoneo de caderas mientras parecía deslizarse hacía sus brazos. Endimion avanzó unos pasos hacía ella y Usagi se detuvo. Endimion la vio perder su sonrisa, tomar aliento y mirarlo. Expectante.

¡Dios, qué hermosa estaba! Durante todos estos largos meses se había preguntado cómo estaría y ahora estaba aquí a sólo dos pasos de su cuerpo. Y este único pensamiento lo puso tan duro que de repente fue consciente de la tremenda erección pugnando por salir de sus pantalones.

—Ven aquí, ángel —fue lo único que pudo decir y ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz. Pero fue suficiente para que Usagi se tirara en sus brazos mientras alzaba su boca para ser besada.

Cuando Endimion puso sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua salió a buscar la suya. Nada lo había preparado para su sabor. Fue como la más pura explosión de adrenalina que hubiera recibido. Dulce, embriagante, adictivo.

Mientras sus fuertes brazos la estrujaban sus grandes manos acariciaban su espalda hasta posarse sobre su cabeza y tomarla para dirigir su beso.

Supo en ese momento que su hambre por ella era voraz. No quería dejar de besarla. Su lengua buceaba en su boca, atrapando la suya, chupándola de la misma manera en que quería que ella lo tomara. Y Usagi lo hizo, su pequeña e impertinente lengua se enredó con la suya en una lucha sin cuartel por el hondo placer que los atravesaba.

Las manos de Endimion movían a Usa buscando saciar su hambre de años. Usagi sólo se dejaba llevar perdida en un mundo de sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía qué existían.

Cuando la necesidad de tomar aire los separó por un segundo Endimion se miró en la profundidad celeste de los ojos de Usagi. Jamás en su vida había visto algo más hermoso. Una lejana voz le recordó dónde estaba y haciendo uso de todo el poder de sugestión que poseía volvió a implantar en las mentes de todos aquellos que los mirasen que allí sólo había una alta planta y que ahora se enredaba en otra bella y exótica. Mientras la cabeza de Endimion bajaba hacía los senos de Usagi. Una de sus manos soltó su espalda y ascendió por su frente hasta encontrar los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desprenderlos.

La mirada de Usagi se posó en sus dedos. Había estado tan completamente perdida en su sabor que ni siquiera era consciente de donde estaban: parados en el hall de entrada del aeropuerto de Chicago.

Sus dedos parecían moverse en cámara lenta desprendiendo los botones que parecían pequeños rubíes sobre la inmaculada camisa blanca. Después de desprender los tres botones de arriba, los grandes dedos de Endimion se introdujeron debajo de la satinada pechera buscando uno de sus rotundos senos atrapado en un tenue y delicado sostén de encaje. A través del encaje Endimion podía ver su pezón, grande, gordo de un increíble tono rosado. Sus dedos se introdujeron entre su suave piel y el encaje ahuecando con su mano su pecho.

Sabía que sus manos eran muy grandes, pero verla apenas contener el pecho de Usa en ellas cortó su respiración.

Usagi pareció salir de su ensoñamiento al oírlo respirar pesadamente. Buscó su rostro y lo encontró completamente arrobado mirando su pecho. Profundamente concentrado. Esta vez fue el turno de Usagi de quedarse sin respiración cuando sintió los callosos dedos aferrar su pezón mientras su palma amasaba su pecho. Apretó su pezón haciendo levantar la delgada tela de su sostén, luego, lo soltó y metió su mano más abajo abarcando completamente la taza levantando todo su pecho hasta sacarlo por completo de los confines de su ropa interior. Cuando quedó libre, bajó su cabeza hasta él, lo introdujo en su boca y tomó aire, profundamente, mientras la chupaba con la misma fuerza con que había inhalado.

Usagi sólo se reforzó contra el cuerpo de Endimion, ella también necesitaba aire, las fuertes chupadas de Endimion, resonaron en sus oídos. No pudo evitar gemir mientras una de sus manos buscaba sostenerse de su espalda y la otra buscaba tomar la cabeza de Endimion. No sabía qué quería. Si alejarlo o no dejarlo ir nunca jamás.

Así que decidió dejarlo. Lo dejó amamantarse, como un hombre privado de alimento por siempre hasta que sintió su pezón dolorido e hinchado. Jamás nadie la había tocado así, jamás le había permitido a nadie tocarla de una manera tan erótica e íntima. Se sentía en el cielo, por fin sabía que sentía una mujer cuando era tocada de esa manera. El placer recorría su cuerpo como una onda explosiva que la llevaba a… no sabía dónde, pero iría donde fuera si no dejaba de sentirse así.

Endimion parecía un hombre absolutamente entregado. Su universo se reducía a esta mujer y al increíble placer de tenerla.

De repente sintió que Usagi temblaba, en el medio de su propia pasión pudo sentir un suave lloriqueo, su mente se agitó y soltó el pezón al que se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas y reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerla.

Acababa de darle a su mujer su primer orgasmo. De pie, entre cientos de personas paseando por la sala central del aeropuerto.

Jamás se había descontrolado de esta manera. Sostuvo a Usagi entre sus brazos, mientras la sentía recuperar el aire. Cuando la sintió respirar a un ritmo agitado pero más normal se dio cuenta que su polla latía tan desacompasadamente como Usagi y su propio corazón.

—Usa, ¿crees que puedas llegar al auto?

Usagi sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente apoyando su tambaleante metro setenta y cinco sobre el cuerpo de Endimion.

Endimion la miró. Parecía que intentaba reaccionar, salir de la nube de placer en la ambos habían estado por no sabía cuantos minutos. Así que movió una de sus manos bajo sus rodillas y la alzó. Con ella en brazos se dirigió hacía la playa de estacionamiento buscando su camioneta.

Cuando llegó a ella, se apoyó y con una mano buscó las llaves. Destrabó las puertas y la sentó. La cabeza de Usa cayó con sus ojos cerrados sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—Usa, ángel, ¿tienes el ticket del equipaje?

Usagi sólo afirmó con un simple gemido.

—Dámelo, amor —le pidió Endimion casi sin voz—, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Usagi metió la mano al bolsillo de su campera de cuero y sacó el ticket. Endimion lo tomó de su mano. Cerró la puerta del auto. Miró a través del cristal a Usagi, se apoyó en el vidrio e intentó calmarse. No le preocupaba su erección, nadie la vería. Le preocupaba saber que le había dado un orgasmo a una jovencita inocente que ni siquiera era mayor de edad. Dios, estaba completamente perdido. Y lo había estado desde la primera vez que la vio hacía tres años.

Dar y Mamuro habían sabido que sus mujeres eran suyas con sólo verlas. Debería haber sabido que con él sería igual. No sólo nadie se lo advirtió, tampoco nadie le avisó que se enamoraría de una niña.

Dios se había sentido un pervertido durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin pudo aceptar lo que sentía. Amor, lujuria, ternura, todo eso por la preciosa mujer que lo esperaba en su camioneta.

Retiró las dos maletas que traía Usagi y regresó con ella. Metió las maletas en el maletero y abrió la puerta de la camioneta. Usagi dormía.

Hotel Fronteras, habitación 5

Hacía allá se dirigió con su preciosa carga dormida y una incómoda y dolorosa erección.

El hotel quedaba muy cerca solo había que cruzar hasta el otro lado de la enorme playa de estacionamiento.

* * * * X_X * * * *

Algo había pasado.

Lo había visto entrar y de repente ya no estaba más allí. Había buscado por todos lados y no había podido verlo. ¿Se habría ido?

Imposible.

Ella llegaba en el vuelo 347. Si todo marchaba según lo planeado los tendrían a los dos en tan solo unos minutos.

Una larga, larga espera. Esa miserable bastarda había desbaratado todos y cada uno de sus planes al aparecer justo en el momento en que su tío acababa de pasar a mejor vida. Quien diría que el maldito había dejado la mitad de su herencia a una hija aparecida de la nada. Por su maldita culpa, él Rubeus Crystal tenía que estar ahora en un aeropuerto, esperando cobrar venganza.

Lo había planeado muy bien.

No le había sido fácil acercarse a Gea Chase, la mujer ahora ya no trabajaba y había resultado ser toda una amante de la jardinería. Las flores de concurso fueron la perfecta excusa para acercarse a ella.

Sabía que tenía una apariencia afable, inocente e inofensiva. Rubeus se permitió reír, pero no lo era. Tenía una mente astuta puesta al servicio de una causa: él mismo. Su rancia familia, otrora de mucho dinero se había ido convirtiendo por obra de ineptos en un apellido ilustre y pobre. Él no viviría su vida como lo habían hecho sus padres cuidando hasta el último centavo. Él viviría mucho mejor y el dinero de su tío lo ayudaría. Y si para llegar a él tenía que hacer desaparecer a la bastarda lo haría.

Gea le había ido contando de a poco. Le llevó algo de tiempo saber dónde estaba la bastarda y qué hacía. Llegar a París no era sencillo ni práctico. Tendría que esperar que llegara. Pero cuando se enteró que sólo vendría cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad.

Rubeus se había desesperado. Cuando conoció la estúpida historia con uno de los Chiba, supo que ahí podría tener la respuesta a sus ruegos.

Así que ideó el mejor plan: los atraería hacía donde él quisiese y se desharía de los dos. De ella por restarle dinero de su herencia, de él por ser un Chiba, uno de los responsables de que su tía terminara presa y su fortuna fuera a parar a abogados e ineptos administradores. Con los Chiba sería lento, de uno en uno pero acabaría con todos. Podía hacerlo, sólo había que tener paciencia y él era muy paciente.

Así había sido. Esperó pacientemente hasta una semana antes de que ella cumpliera sus años, mandó los mail. Un amigo hacker es algo muy útil. Y se dispuso a esperar.

Ellos se verían en el aeropuerto, nadie más sabría que así lo harían y como ganado irían hacía el hotel y cuando los tuvieran, simplemente, desaparecerían. Misteriosamente perdidos en el aeropuerto. Se había tomado mucho trabajo ideando sus pasos.

Había elegido la única habitación que tenía una escalera de acceso a la calle, y no adelante, sino atrás hacía el callejón por donde era común ver entrar y salir camionetas de todo tipo.

Había vendido el último caballo del Haras de su tío y con ese dinero había logrado contratar a tres tipos que le ayudarían a llevar a cabo su plan y a cuidarlos en el asqueroso hueco en donde los tendría hasta que la imbécil firmara.

No le había convencido mucho la idea de atraerla hacía el hotel con el tipo ese, otra piedra más en su plan. La carnada supuestamente iba a ser Gea, pero la vieja se había caído y quebrado una pierna. ¡Maldita torpe! Menos mal que la misma imbécil le había dicho cuál era la mejor carnada.

—Si Usagi llegara y encontrara a Endimion esperándola. Creo que esa niña se muere ahí mismo de la emoción. Y eso me gustaría verlo. En realidad a todos nos gustaría verlo —había dicho en uno de sus tantos divagues, con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando en voz alta, pero había quedado archivado en su mente. Y tenía razón. Cuando vio que ella confirmaba el pasaje supo que su plan sería perfecto.

Había estado esperando que Endimion Chiba llegara. Cuando lo vio entrar a la sala central de aeropuerto tuvo que morderse para no gritar de alegría. Eran suyos. Pero la alegría duró cinco minutos, lo vio apoyarse contra una de las paredes frente a la puerta de desembarque y de repente dejó de verlo. Como si se hubiera volatilizado en el aire. Estaba enfurecido. ¿Dónde se habría ido? ¿Y si ella llegaba y no lo encontraba? Cuando vio que era evidente que ya no estaba se movió hasta enfrentar la puerta de desembarco.

Sabía que era rubia platino. Según Gea era el vivo retrato de su madre. Estaba seguro de que la reconocería. Así que cuando el vuelo 347 llegó sus nervios ya no daban más, el tipo Chiba no había regresado de donde quiera se hubiera ido y ella ya estaba aquí.

Supuso que la platinada con aspecto de modelo sería la bastarda. Cuando la vio avanzar buscando con la mirada algo la vio sonreír. Miró hacía dónde ella miraba pero si bien había gente nadie parecía sonreírle en especial. Ella parecía sonreír al vacío. De repente se puso sería y empezó a caminar. En ese momento un empleado del aeropuerto pasó justo ante sus ojos con un alto carro llevando equipaje, dos segundos después la bastarda había desaparecido.

Igual que Chiba.

El corazón de Rubeus retumbaba. Sus planes tan cuidadosamente planificados se estaban desintegrando ante sus ojos, comenzó a correr. En algún lugar debían de estar.

Cinco minutos después gotas de transpiración caían sobre su rostro y cuello. No están. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estaaánnn! La furia lo corroía con todas sus fuerzas. Sus planes, sus maravillosos planes.

Cuando se dio vuelta corriendo hacía su auto en el estacionamiento, pudo ver la camioneta de Chiba salir del aeropuerto. Se quedó mirándola hasta que lo vio rodear la amplia circunvalación detrás de la cual se encontraba el hotel Fronteras y entrar a su estacionamiento.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Rubeus corrió hacía su auto mientras buscaba su celular—. Los tenemos. Preparen todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Mientras Endimion conducía la miró. El movimiento del vehículo la había despertado y ahora Usagi lo estaba mirando.

—Así que esto es lo que tú y tus hermanos hacen —le dijo con un suave ronroneo.

Endimion se conducía por la entrada del hotel mientras le preguntaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —había vivo interés en su pregunta.

—Eso de desmayar —le dijo Usagi acercándose por el asiento hasta él.

—Yo no te desmayé, Usa. Aunque… pensándolo bien, algo sí hice.

—¿No me desmayaste?

—No. Ángel, solo te di un orgasmo.

—¿Un… orgasmo? —de repente Usagi se irguió llena de energía— ¿me dices que eso fue un orgasmo?

—¿Debo suponer que eso no te lo enseñaron esa interminable lista de francesitos amanerados con los que has salido desde que te fuiste?

—No. Siempre pensé que esa parte de mi educación te tocaba a ti.

Ambos encontraron sus ojos mientras Endimion apagaba el motor del automóvil.

—¡Vas a matarme! Y lo sabes mocosa del demonio —la voz de Endimion sonó extrañamente ronca, y con un dejo de profunda satisfacción. Antes de poner un pie en el piso escuchó a Usagi:

—Siempre lo supe. De los aquí presentes el único que no lo sabía eres tú, tío Endimion.

Cuando Usagi intentó bajar a sus piernas, Endimion se movió con rapidez y dio la vuelta a su camioneta, desde abajo la miró, extendió su mano y cuando Usagi le ofreció la suya, la atrajo hasta ponerla de pie a su lado.

Cuando Usagi miró hacía arriba. Elevó sus brazos y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó.

Endimion sólo la apretó con fuerza mientras su boca se perdía hambrienta en la suya. La soltó, tomó su mano y se dirigió con ella hacía la recepción del hotel.

—Tenemos reserva, habitación 5

—¿Habitación…? Sí, señor… —el empleado lo miró como buscando comprobar su identidad.

—Chiba —contestó Endimion y antes de que el hombre respondiera, su sugerente voz agregó—, dénos la llave.

—Por supuesto señor, aquí tiene. Primer piso.

El recepcionista hizo un chasquido con la mano convocando a un empleado que atento comenzó a acercarse.

—Albert le ayudará con su…

—No es necesario —cortó abruptamente Endimion. Extendió su mano y recibió la llave para girar y encaminarse hacía las escaleras.

Usagi aún seguía de su mano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación intentó meter la llave y no pudo. La mano le temblaba. Cuando Usagi lanzó una suave sonrisa la miró.

—¡Pagarás por esto mocosa!

—¿Vas a golpearme? —preguntó Usagi sonriendo mientras Endimion seguía intentando encontrar la posición correcta de la llave—. Esa es mi fantasía número 52.

Endimion dejó la llave en la cerradura y ladeó su cara para mirarla.

—¿Fantasía 52?

—Ajá. Todas contigo —le respondió mientras sus ojos celestes refulgían—. En estos años he pensado en exactamente 178 fantasías que tendrás que llevar a cabo.

Endimion estaba mudo.

—¿178? ¿Las has contado? —le preguntó.

—Contado y anotado. Y si te apuras en abrir la puerta yo podré hacer realidad la primera.

—¿Qué sería…?

—Verte desnudo —le dijo Usagi soltando su mano y girando la llave ella misma para abrir la puerta.

Endimion la dejó pasar. Estaba tan duro que no creía que pudiera siquiera caminar. Si no bajaba su bragueta moriría. Pero verla caminar tan decidida hacía delante, ver su culo bambolearse exageradamente ante él, le dio la energía que necesitaba, entró, cerró la puerta con un golpe, estiró la mano, tomó su hombro y la dio vuelta.

Usagi lo miró y le dijo:

—Te amo Endimion Chiba, desde el primer segundo que te vi. Ahora, por favor, ¿quieres concederme mi primer fantasía?

Endimion la miró y simplemente tiró las llaves sobre el sofá detrás de ella, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y agarró el bajo de su camiseta para sacársela cuando se detuvo en seco al ver que Usagi comenzaba a abrir el ancho cinturón de cuero que llevaba puesto sobre la falda de cuero. Endimion inspiró y levantó su camiseta hasta sacársela cuando pasó por sus ojos se encontró con que ya se había sacado el cinturón y sus manos estaban desprendiendo los botones de su camisa.

Usagi no quitó sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento mientras se quitaba su camisa. Debajo de ella, un pequeño y delicado sostén de encaje apenas lograba contener sus voluptuosos senos.

Cuando ella dejó caer su camisa al suelo, él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando ella llevó sus brazos hacía atrás para desprender su sostén, Endimion apretó sus manos en un puño, esperando por ver lo que le había quitado el sueño durante tantos años. Vio el encaje aflojarse y Usagi simplemente tomó los breteles de su sostén y los bajó para dejar ante su hambrienta mirada sus abundantes pechos, coronados por sonrosados pezones erguidos insolentemente ante sus ojos, duros, gordos. No había duda que reclamaban su atención.

Cuando Usagi sintió los ojos de Endimion en sus pezones por un segundo recordó su boca chupándola en el aeropuerto y sintió como si un río desbordara de su coño. Cuando lo vio quieto, sólo contemplándola lo apuró.

—¡Sigue!

Endimion pareció regresar del lugar al que había viajado y dirigió sus manos a la pretina de sus pantalones para abrirlos. Cuando desprendió el primero botón vio las manos de Usagi dirigirse al cierre de su falda.

Mientras Endimion intentaba conseguir aire recorría a Usagi con sus ojos de arriba a abajo en una tierna caricia que había convertido a sus ojos turquesas en un oscuro pozo de deseo. Pero no pudo seguir. Usagi soltó su corta falda y ésta comenzó a deslizarse, cuando llegó a sus rodilla se agachó y sus magníficos pechos quedaron colgando ante sus ojos. De repente Endimion se percató de que estaba otra vez respirando como si acabase de terminar una maratón, pesada, dificultosamente. El movimiento de los pechos de Usagi lo puso en movimiento y cuando ella dejó caer la falda, Endimion la alzó y la metió al dormitorio.

Usagi sólo había podido sostenerse de su cuello, mientras la boca de Endimion buscaba la suya con desesperación. Con ella en brazos subió a la cama hasta dejarla recostada en el medio. Levantó una de esas interminables piernas y la elevó para ubicarla frente a él. Las piernas de Usagi quedaron abiertas a ambos lados de sus duros muslos.

Usagi lo había soltado y abierto los brazos sobre la cama. Endimion la recorrió una vez más con la mirada.

—Dios, ángel, no creo que pueda hacer las cosas como pensé que las haría cuando pudiera tenerte exactamente en esta posición. Dime por favor que no eres virgen, dímelo.

—No puedo mentirte. No tengo experiencia pero sé todo lo que tengo que saber. Sólo que…

—¿Sólo que qué…? —preguntó Endimion sin voz mirándola.

—Pensé que no me asustaría…

—¿Estás asustada?

—Algo.. no… sólo ansiosa.

—Voy a ser suave, ángel –dijo Endi mordisqueando sus labios.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometo… que lo intentaré…

Volvió a besarla esta vez en su boca. Movió sus manos y tomó con ellas los delgados bordes de su braga de encaje para sacársela.

Usagi lo ayudó afirmándose en sus pies sobre la cama y levantando su pelvis para sacarla.

La mirada de Endimion parecía quemarla. Se había posado en el tupido vello entre sus piernas. Salvajes rizos plateados, muy abundantes. Cuando lo vio mirarla Usagi no pudo evitar musitar en un suave ronroneo.

—Fantasía número 28. Serás el primero en afeitarme.

Esas palabras parecieron ser el detonante. Las manos de Endimion se dirigieron a su bragueta y bajaron el cierre, luego subieron a la cintura de sus vaqueros y los bajaron hasta donde su posición en rodillas se lo permitió.

Liberada de sus vaqueros su polla surgió, enorme, oscura y venosa. La cabeza púrpura ya brillando con su semen se irguió casi hasta tocar su ombligo. Endimion la tomó en sus manos, envolviéndola lubricándola con su mismo líquido en una suave caricia.

Una sola pasada y Usagi sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que algo tan grande probablemente terminaría por rasgarla.

—… muy… grande, Endimion, es muy... grande —su voz reflejó toda su inocencia. Intentó retroceder. De repente el desenfado y la audacia de su voz habían desaparecido, para dar lugar a la jovencita inexperta que en realidad era.

—Usa, Usa, ángel, mírame, mírame amor —le dijo sujetándola para que no retrocediera—. Confía en mí. Tienes que confiar en mi.

Usagi lo miró y sólo afirmó con su cabeza, Endimion bajó sus labios y la besó.

—Confió en ti, Siempre lo he hecho —le contestó con una pequeña vocecita intentando ser valiente.

Endimion se enterneció, con cuidado sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura, la tomaron de allí y la movieron hacia abajo para acercarla a su dolorida polla. Cuando la ubicó simplemente volvió a bajar su polla y colocarla en la entrada de Usagi. Antes de penetrarla la miró. Los ojos celestes lo miraban expectantes, su cuerpo temblaba. Usagi levantó sus piernas y colocó sus talones sobre las nalgas de Endimion.

—No te preocupes Endimion, Confió en ti, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre el tema. Estaré bien. Sólo haz tu parte ¡Ahora! —su apresuramiento tenía más que ver con superar el momento de una buena vez que con la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de sí.

Endimion sólo empujó en su quemante y húmedo centro. Con suavidad y determinación. Avanzó apenas unos centímetros, la cabeza de su polla sólo había dejado dentro su punta. Así que se hizo hacía atrás y volvió a empujar, centímetro a centímetro hasta sentir la delgada membrana que lo separaba del placer total. Y empujó con fuerza cerrando sus ojos y ensartándose hasta la raíz.

Bajo él Usagi gemía. Había gritado cuando atravesó su barrera. Las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos.

—Lo siento ángel, sé que duele, pero pasará. Confía en mí Usa, confía en mi… —Endimion había soltado sus caderas para tomar su cara entre sus manos, y secar las lágrimas. Mientras se acercaba a besarla. El simple movimiento para alcanzar su boca lo movió dentro de Usagi y ella gimió. Endimion supo que esta vez no era de dolor. Ese gemido era gozo. El mismo que él sentía en esos momentos. Soltó su cara y afirmó uno de sus brazos a sus costados y con el otro reforzó una de las piernas de Usagi apoyada en sus nalgas, manteniéndola allí, para poder empujarse dentro de ella. Y comenzó… Una y otra, y otra y otra, hasta que la sintió inundarlo con sus jugos, hasta que lo único que existió en su mundo fueron los gemidos de Usagi y el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos amándose. Cuando el orgasmo explotó en Usagi, a Endimion sólo le llevó penetrarla una, dos veces más, con todas sus fuerzas para sentir su semen explotar. Sin fuerzas con que sostenerse intentó apoyarse en sus fuertes brazos mientras la miraba, sus pechos aún se movían mientras las contracciones de su explosivo orgasmo los recorría a ambos.

Sin salir de ella, Endimion se acomodó hacía su costado, respiraba pesadamente buscando entender qué lo había arrollado. Desde donde estaba veía a Usagi temblar, sus pechos se movían, sus pezones estaban completamente dilatados y tan duros que lo llevó a juntar fuerzas de donde no tenía para subir hasta unos de ellos y apresarlo.

Cuando lo tuvo en su boca, sólo lo recorrió con su lengua, su húmeda boca apropiándose de su sabor, de su tamaño. Endimion deseó chuparla. Cuando subió un poco más sobre Usagi buscando una posición más cómoda, su polla se movió dentro de Usagi, tocando exactamente ese mágico lugar que puede transportar a una mujer directamente al cielo. Un nuevo orgasmo recorrió y convulsionó el cuerpo de Usagi. Su orgasmo provocó que Endimion se endureciera otra vez. Jamás le había pasado, eyacular tan profundamente en una mujer y sentirse nuevamente duro unos minutos después.

Así que se movió para colocarse nuevamente sobre Usagi. Los pantalones arrugados en sus rodillas le molestaron pero no tenía fuerzas para sacárselos, se empujó más adentro de Usagi y comenzó de nuevo. Su boca mantuvo aprisionado su pezón aferrándolo, chupándolo con tanta fuerza como Usagi chupaba su polla Unos minutos después un nuevo orgasmo lo azotó. Saciado, profundamente saciado. Soltó con renuencia su pezón y salió lentamente de Usagi para acomodarse a su lado.

En esos momentos un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su nube de satisfacción.

—¡Vete! —todo el poder de su voz y toda la energía de su cuerpo salieron en una única palabra. Sus ojos semicerrados brillaban incandescentes.

Endimion se movió con dificultad, pateó sus vaqueros y se recostó nuevamente junto a Usagi mientras los tapaba con la manta a los pies de la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Rubeus los había encontrado en la camioneta de la lavandería, allí se habían reunido los cuatro.

La llamada al conserje del hotel había confirmado que Usagi Tsukino y Endimion Chiba se habían registrado. Ya estaban listos para la segunda parte de su magnífico plan. Se los llevarían de allí, y para el mundo desaparecerían. Y él podría acceder a la fortuna que su nombre y linaje merecía.

La inútil de su tía Esmeralda se había declarado culpable en un evidente ataque de locura. Cuando Usagi desapareciera él quedaría como único heredero de la fortuna de Diamante Van Blackmoon. Merecido por otra parte.

En esta parte del plan él sería el coordinador, Ojo de Águila y Circon se ocuparían de meterlos en el canasto de la ropa sucia y Sean conduciría. Cada uno sabía qué tenía que hacer y a él sólo le quedaba esperarlos en la casa que había alquilado.

Al haber empezado todo mal en el aeropuerto el plan fue modificado por eso se había quedado abajo esperando junto a la camioneta y cuando los vio aparecer sin ningún paquete se alarmó.

Salió y los enfrentó.

—¿Dónde están? –preguntó casi gritando. Los tres hombres ante si, estaban mudos—. ¿Dón-de-están? —Repitió mientras buscaba tranquilizarse.

Ojo de Águila se adelantó y le dijo:

—No pudimos entrar.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Rubeus.

—Al cuarto —dijo Circon desde atrás.

—¿Qué pasó? —Rubeus los miraba alternativamente ya desesperado por su respuesta.

—No abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—No abri… —intentó decir Ojo de Águila

—Ya dijiste eso —cortó Rubeus—, ¿Qué pasó?

—Seguimos el plan según tal cual lo ordenaste, golpeamos su puerta anunciando al servicio y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Ojo de Águila lo miró y miró al suelo.

—Nos dijo que nos fuéramos.

—¿Y…? musitó Rubeus siseando entre los dientes apretados.

—Eso hicimos.

—¿Les dijo que se fueran y lo hicieron? —Rubeus no podía salir de su asombro—. ¡Imbéciles! —siseó mientras intentaba tomar a Ojo de Águila de la solapa de la camisa y atacarlo. Ojo de Águila simplemente levantó sus manos para impedírselo.

Rubeus lo soltó. Caminó agarrándose la cabeza de un lado hacía otro al lado de la camioneta y se dio vueltas a mirarlos.

—¿Tienen las cerbatanas? —preguntó Rubeus.

Los tres cabecearon afirmativamente mirándolo.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos…

Cuando Endimion despertó tenía a Usagi abrazada a su cuerpo. Estiró sus manos y desenrolló toda su espléndida cabellera plateada. Al hacerlo la despertó y ella se movió apretándose contra él. Endimion bajó su cabeza y se prendió de su pezón. ¡Era un adicto!

La sintió estirarse y erguir su pecho para darle un mejor acceso. Mientras Endimion se extendía para tomar su otro seno con su mano, Usagi lo miraba amorosamente.

—Tendrías que haber enviado por mí mucho antes.

Endimion levantó su cara de su pecho para responderle:

—¡Dios, ángel, tendrías que haberme enviado ese mail, mucho antes!

Mientras Usagi extendía la mano para tomarlo de la cabeza le sonrió.

—¿Qué mail? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué… mail…? El que decías… en qué… vuelo… venías. Ese — Endimion cortaba cada palabra para morder y sorber alternativamente el pezón de Usagi.

Usagi lo miró confusa.

—Tú me enviaste ese mail, y los pasajes.

Endimion se irguió inmediatamente. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó de su lado de la cama. La miró por un segundo. De repente su rostro había cambiado. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró. Y los sintió.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y le ordenó:

—Levántate y vístete. ¡Ahora!

El tono de su voz no dejaba dudas. Algo pasaba. Usagi saltó de la cama para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de ropa en el dormitorio. Miró a Endimion, él ya se había colocado sus vaqueros y estaba saliendo descalzo. Usagi miró a todos lado y sacó la sábana tapándose con ella. En cuanto se colocó la sábana alrededor, lo siguió pero al pasar la puerta del dormitorio vio a Endimion caído en el suelo mientras tres hombres levantaban su vista hacía ella. Dos de ellos tenían algo como una flauta en su boca. En el segundo en qué dudó entre avanzar hacía el cuerpo de Endimion y retroceder cerrando la puerta del dormitorio algo pinchó su pecho. Cuando bajó la vista un pequeño anzuelo estaba clavado en ella y del pinchazo ya salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, luego levantó su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando Endimion despertó algo caliente corría bajo su rostro, levantó su mano y sintió y olió la sangre. Estaba herido. Cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado, la oscuridad lo rodeaba pero podía ver a través de una pequeña rendija algo de luz.

De repente su cabeza explotó ¡Usa! ¿Dónde está Usa? Hijos de puta lo habían enterrado.¿dónde?

Movió su mano y sólo encontró los confines de la caja. Con infinita paciencia logró darse la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban empastados de algo que suponía era sangre. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, intentó levantar la tapa con sus manos pero no era posible. Levantó sus piernas hasta apoyar sus pies en la tapa que lo cubría. Esperaba que fuera madera, se concentró y empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, para hacer salta la tapa. Uno, dos, tres golpes y podía sentirla chirriar, tomó aire se concentró en el viento y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empujó una vez mas. La madera cedió.

La luz golpeó sus ojos, se sacó la sangre que los cubría casi por completo y se irguió. Estaba en un cajón, parecía un viejo cofre. Lo que seguramente le había salvado la vida, pues la madera podrida había cedido a sus fuerzas. Cuando intentó pararse, el dolor en la cabeza era bestial. Latía como si lo estuvieran golpeando con un mazo.

Se agarró del costado y comenzó a levantarse. Con muchísima dificultades logró pararse y salir del cajón. Intentó ubicarse. Evidentemente estaba en el fondo de un enorme basural. Alguien lo había metido en la caja y lo había arrojado desde arriba. Tenía que salir de acá y buscar ayuda. Usagi. Necesito saber dónde esta Usagi.

La subida no fue fácil. Descalzo y evidentemente herido en la cabeza tuvo que luchar contra las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza extremo y la empinada subida, sumamente inestable debido a la basura que la había formado. Dos veces antes de alcanzar la cima se despeñó, pero siguió intentándolo. Hasta que pudo salir. En cuanto llegó arriba. Casi sin aire escuchó que unos niños jugaban se irguió y logró conseguir su atención.

—Niños…

Los pequeños se acercaron tímidamente, cuando los tuvo enfrente Endimion cayó sobre la basura arrodillado, desde allí dio a su voz pleno poder de sugestión.

—Graben este número de teléfono 156-394568 y díganle a quien conteste que Endimion necesita ayuda. Y le dicen como llegar.

Y la inconsciencia lo ganó.

Nada había ocurrido exactamente como Rubeus lo planeara, pero el resultado había sido un éxito. Endimion Chiba estaba muerto y a esta hora enterrado bajo la basura de la ciudad y Usagi Tsukino estaba en su poder. Un Chiba menos no era algo menor. Ojo de Águila había hecho su tarea, un tiro en la cabeza y adiós primer problema. No podría haber salido mejor. Las cerbatanas habían funcionado. ¿Quién dice que la televisión no educa? Cuando vio a los indios de Sudamérica cazar jabalíes con curare supo que esa era la manera: limpia, silenciosa, y muy eficiente.

Cuando Chiba salió de cuarto no le dieron la menor oportunidad. Después de todo habían estado practicando como tirar el dardo desde hacía meses. Si las cosas seguían bien, de la misma manera conseguiría a los otros. Por ahora debería completar su plan. Y todo funcionaba de maravillas.

Nadie sabía que ella estaba en Chicago y mucho menos que algo le había pasado. Ahora sólo faltaba que despertara y firmara los malditos papeles para deshacerse de ella. Mirándola dormir envuelta en esas sábanas sonrió ladinamente. Era evidente que antes de deshacerse de ella bien podría recibir un bono extra por todo lo que le había hecho pasar desde que había aparecido en su vida.

Ya tendría que haber despertado. Quizás no había calculado bien la cantidad de d-tubocurarina, que le había inyectado. No había tenido en cuenta su peso. Evidentemente era demasiado delgada y el efecto había sido más potente de lo esperado.

Al final el resultado había sido digno de su talento logístico. Habían escuchado como esos dos follaban en el dormitorio, no fue difícil entrar con tanto ruido, se habían ubicado esperando que alguno saliera y así había sido. Cuando Chiba salió no sólo recibió un dardo sino tres, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente. Cuando ella salió detrás suyo él tenía en su poder un dardo listo, así que lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente dio en el blanco.

Los levantaron y los colocaron en dos canastas de basura con ruedas y sin que nadie los viera salieron del hotel y subieron a la camioneta. Como estaba planeado. Ojo de Águila bajó a Chiba en el basurero, aun inconsciente por supuesto. Lo puso en el cofre que había conseguido en una venta de garaje y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Cerró la tapa del cofre y lo despeñó hacía abajo. La fuerza de gravedad hizo su trabajo y lo arrastró hasta el fondo. Mañana muy temprano llegarían los camiones de basura de la ciudad y lo taparían por siempre jamás. Y nadie nunca sabría que Endimion Chiba alguna vez había ido al aeropuerto o se había registrado en el hotel.

Ya había pagado al conserje y el libro donde se habían registrado había misteriosamente desaparecido.

Rubeus Crystal sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas. Sólo le quedaba que la bastarda despertara y firmara y él por fin podría alcanzar su destino.

** * * * U_U * * * **

Usagi se movió y vio a un hombre sentado frente a ella. Tendría cerca de treinta años, el cabello rubio. Ojos algo juntos y una pequeña barba. El hombre parecía… ¡Endimion su recuerdo la asaltó!

—¿Dónde está Endimion? —Preguntó, su voz sonaba extraña era como si la dentista hubiera anestesiado su lengua. Casi no podía modular su voz.

—¿Te refieres a tu amante, bastarda? Yo diría que en el mejor lugar que puede estar —la miró con una sonrisa irónica. Esperó a que ella captara el sentido de lo que estaba diciendo y agregó—: ¡muerto por supuesto!

Usagi intentó levantarse pero sus miembros no le respondieron su mente decía: no, no, no miente, miente, él miente.

—Mientes. Estás mintiendo.

Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Ella sabría si a Endimion le hubiera pasado algo. Lo sabría. Si quería mantener su cordura debía aferrarse a este pensamiento. Endimion estaba bien y vendría por ella. Endimion vendría por ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —por más que intentó no pudo ni siquiera moverse—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó de nuevo Usa comprendiendo que su voz todavía parecía adormecida.

— Rubeus Crystal, o debería decir tu primo político.

—¿Crystal? —Usagi intentaba saber quién era. Su rostro reflejaba si completa ignorancia, no sabía quién era ni de quién hablaba.

Crystal se dio cuenta y su propio rostro reflejó su furia al ver que ella no lo identificaba.

—Mi tía es Esmeralda Crystal Van Blackmoon, tal vez la recuerdes, la imbécil que aceptó entregar la mitad de su fortuna, privándome de lo que me correspondía. Pero lo solucionaremos, de la manera más simple e inocente del mundo, firmarás un testamento a nombre de tu único pariente paterno, tu amado primo Rubeus, y luego morirás.

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

**Hola mis niñas. He regresado! Me extrañaron?**

**Ya lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar antes. He estado a mil con la facu, mis trabajos. Y el momento que tenia libre lo quería usar para descansar. Ni la compu quería tocar! Jajaja**

**Espero estos días poder actualizar lo más posible, pero además de esto estoy escribiendo unas ideas locas que se me han venido a la cabeza para una historia, que espero pronto me acompañen también y me digan que les parece.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES.**

**Beshitos. ;-P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Cuando Endimion despertó estaba en una sala, un médico conversaba con sus hermanos Darien y Mamuro a los pies de la cama y Sele y Sere estaban sentadas a su lado.

Cuando lo vieron abrir los ojos ambas se abalanzaron sobre la cama.

—Endimion —dijo Sere tomando su mano.

Endimion la miró y sólo musitó.

—¿Usa, dónde está Usa?

Darien y Mamuro dejaron al médico y se acercaron a la cama Dar, movió a Sele y se puso frente a Endimion.

—¿Usa? ¿Usa? Endi, Usagi está en París —le dijo Sele acariciando la mano de Endimion.

Endimion intentó levantarse pero el dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió.

Dar lo detuvo apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tranquilo Endimion, calma. Espera y dime qué pasó.

Endimion apoyó sus propias manos en los brazos de Darien. Intentando aclarar su mente su voz sonó esta vez más fuerte.

—Alguien en el hotel… Usa… hotel Frontera, aeropuerto, habitaci… —la voz de Endimion se apagó entrando nuevamente a la inconsciencia.

—¿Usa? ¿Usa estaba allí? Dijo que… ¿Dar? —Sere los miraba alternativamente a Darien y a Mamuro, mientras sus manos cubrían la de Endimion que reposaba sobre la cama.

Darien y Mamuro intercambiaron una mirada.

Dar soltó a Endimion y tomó las manos de Sere. Sabía que tenía que calmarla, con siete meses de embarazo no podía preocuparla.

—Espera Sere. Espera. Mamuro y yo averiguaremos qué pasó —le dijo mientras miraba a Mamuro y a ella alternativamente.

—Quiero que se queden aquí, Endimion despertará y les dirá más. Mamuro y yo iremos a la Agencia y desde ahí buscaremos saber qué pasó —dijo Dar, soltando a Sere que ya estaba siendo abrazada por Mamuro.

Mamuro la hizo darse vuelta. La besó con dulzura y le dijo:

—Pronto sabremos qué pasó, ¿quieres quedarte con Sele o venir con nosotros a casa?

—Endi dijo que Usa… —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos—, debo llamarla Mamuro, si ella está bien me responderá.

Mamuro cabeceó y buscó en su bolsillo el celular y se lo pasó. Sere marcó y esperó. Los segundos pasaban y nadie contestaba, ya sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Mamuro le quitó el teléfono y continuó escuchando. Nadie respondió.

Mamuro miró a Darien y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Darien se acercó a Sele y le susurró.

—Cuídalos ratoncito, nos estaremos comunicando —la besó y salió del cuarto. Necesitaba hablar con la policía y con su gente. Detrás suyo apareció Mamuro.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida Mamuro ya estaba llamando al teléfono.

—¿Lita? Soy Mamuro, necesito que mandes a Jedite y Nicolas al hospital. Quiero que protejan a Endimion hasta que sepamos qué mierda está pasando.

Lita Kino había empezado a trabajar como secretaria hacía unos dos meses antes, cuando Dar y Mamuro decidieron que Sere debía tener un embarazo más descansado.

Al cortar ya estaban ingresando al estacionamiento. Dar y Mamuro se detuvieron unos segundo.

—Iré contigo, Mamuro, veamos qué es eso del hotel Frontera —le dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a la camioneta de Mamuro.

—No. Déjame ir solo, necesito que llames a la policía y que averigües dónde está Usa. Necesitamos saber si salió o no de Francia. ¡Dios! ¿Crees que alguien se la llevó? —Mamuro se mesó los cabellos mientras su rostro mostraba toda la preocupación que sentía. Adoraba a Usagi, y alguien le había pegado un tiro a su hermanito pequeño. Un pésimo tirador afortunadamente. Según el doctor, la bala había pasado rozando su cabeza, pero podría haber sido definitivo.

El informe médico había sido por demás sorprendente, una bala había pasado rozando su cabeza, lo bastante lejos como para salvarlo, su cuerpo parecía que había sido drogado y aún no sabían con qué sustancia. Estaba bien, fuera de peligro. Pero podrían haberlo matado, habían estado a centímetros de hacerlo.

—Cálmate Mamuro, Endimion está bien y si alguien tiene a Usa, lo encontraremos. Organizaré las cosas en la agencia, haré algunas investigaciones y volveré al hospital, si Endimion vuelve a estar consciente podrá decirnos muchas cosas.

Endimion subió a su camioneta y Mamuro a la suya.

Cuando Mamuro llegó al hotel Frontera. Se concentró en los rumores del viento. Percibió la presencia de su hermano. Si. Endimion había estado allí. Y Usa lo había acompañado. Tenía sentido. Usagi había regresado de Francia y habían decidido ir a un hotel, el más cercano. Conociendo lo que Endimion sentía por Usagi no le sorprendía.

¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando ingresó, el encargado, un hombre no muy joven pero elegante estaba sobre el mostrador leyendo una revista de historietas. Dejó disimuladamente la revista y sonrió afablemente.

Mamuro usó su poder de sugestión al preguntarle:

—Endimion Chiba y Usagi Tsukino, se alojaron hace uno o dos días, en qué habitación.

El hombre lo miró y comenzó a buscar en el registro del hotel. Denegando con la cabeza.

—No, señor. No los he registrado. Ni están en el libro. —el hombre siguió ojeándolo pero no encontró nada—. Lo lamento señor no se han alojado en nuestro hotel.

—¿Me permite? —le dijo y miró por sí mismo. No había nada allí.

Mamuro estaba sorprendido, no creía que Endimion se hubiera equivocado. Aún con un balazo en la cabeza era imposible que se hubiera confundido tanto. Además el viento se lo había confirmado. Pero sabía que el hombre no le mentía. Nadie podía mentirles. Tendría que buscar información en otro lado, ellos habían estado allí. Lo sabía y eso significaba que entonces no se habían registrado.¿Por qué?

Cabeceó al hombre y le preguntó:

—¿Cuántas personas atienden en recepción? –preguntó Mamuro mirando al hombre fijamente.

—Dos señor, la señora Matheson y yo —le contestó rápidamente—. ¿Quiere que la llame? Aún no se retira. Yo estoy abriendo mi turno.

Ante al afirmación de Mamuro, el hombre levantó el teléfono y llamó.

—Mary, puedes volver un minuto, necesitan hacerte una pregunta. —Al cortar, miró a Mamuro—. Ya viene.

Unos segundos después una mujer, alta, delgada, con un cabello rubio teñido, se acercó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ha registrado a una pareja de jóvenes, ella es muy rubia, casi platino y él se parece a mi, aunque tiene el cabello mucho más largo.

La mujer lo miró apreciativamente unos segundos y le dijo no con la cabeza.

—No, lo recordaría si así hubiera sido.

Mamuro reforzó su sugestión.

—¿Está segura? Piense bien.

La mujer pareció pensar durante un instante y volvió de denegar con un gesto. De repente pareció recordar algo porque sonrió y le informó:

—Quizás Jimmy Pottery, a veces nos ayuda con el equipaje ayer estuvo una o dos horas solo. —Miró al recepcionista varón y le dijo — ¿recuerdas? Tú debías medirte el uniforme…

—Ah, sí. Ahora me acuerdo. Cierto, estuvo ayer antes de que yo llegara. Trabaja en la cocina podría hablar con él si quiere.

—Me encantaría —le dijo Mamuro.

El hombre se adelantó —¿me acompaña?

Mamuro lo siguió unos pasos más atrás. Al entrar a la cocina no había mucha gente, pero todos estaban ocupados. El conserje se detuvo un segundo hasta que vio al hombre colocando copas limpias en un estante.

Se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Pottery, el señor necesita hacerte algunas preguntas.

El hombre giró confiadamente hacía ellos y les sonrió.

—¿Puedes haber registrado a Chiba y Tsukino en estos días?

Mamuro otorgó a su pregunta una profunda carga de energía, era su última esperanza.

El hombre, lo miró y afirmó.

—Sí.

Mamuro respiró.

—No lo registraste ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hice —miró al conserje y algo avergonzado agregó— pe… pero… en un libro falso.

—Bien —dijo Mamuro— ahora cuéntame toda la historia.

Una hora más tarde, en su oficina, Dar tenía en sus manos toda la información que había encontrado. Usagi y Mamuro habían recibido el mismo mail. Sólo que cada uno con el remitente del otro. Eso significaba que sí había pasado algo. Y que Usagi estaba en peligro.

No había podido identificar la fuente pero sabía que era de Chicago.

Darien llamó a su ex jefe del FBI y lo puso en antecedentes. Si Usagi había sido secuestrada, de lo que no tenía dudas, tampoco la tenía sobre cuál sería su destino si no la encontraban pronto. El balazo fallido en la cabeza de Endimion era un buen indicador de que quien estuviera dando las cartas no se guardaba ningún as bajo la manga.

Cuando Mamuro lo llamó desde el hotel Darien completaba su llamada a John Barnes.

—Mamuro, Usagi si estaba con Endimion —le dijo Dar sin dejar que Mamuro hablara.

—Lo sé. Ambos se registraron en el hotel Fronteras. Un tipo pagó para hacer desaparecer el registro. No sabe el nombre pero recuerda la camioneta en que se los llevaron, y "por si las dudas" anotó la matrícula. Averigua a quién pertenece. DCV-956.

—Investigaré. Llamaron del hospital, el bioquímico identificó la droga que inmovilizó a Endimion, se llama d-tubocurarina* ¡Ay! olvide decirles que hablamos de un alcaloide derivado del curare, pero diferente, mientras el curare te paraliza y provoca un paro cardíaco, inevitablemente, provocando la muerte, este alcaloide sólo te paraliza, es usado en medicina.* . No es muy común así que espero saber de qué hospital o sala la obtuvieron.

—Voy camino al hospital. Sere me llamó. Endimion despertó. Llámame cuando tengas algo —le dijo Mamuro. La desesperación en su voz era evidente.

Darien colgó y comenzó a buscar en los archivos de tránsito hasta localizar la matricula del automóvil. La anotó en un papel. Luego imprimió la lista con salas, hospitales y los cinco establecimientos que distribuían la droga en la ciudad. Con ella en la mano, se acercó a su escritorio y llamó a Lita, necesitaba la ayuda de algunos de sus hombres.

Cuando dio las directivas agarró sus llaves y salió rumbo al hospital.

¿Dónde estaría Usagi? ¿Quién les puso la trampa? ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Quién había disparado a Endimion? Sólo un milagro había impedido que muriera. Un milagro y un pésimo tirador. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera quería pensar que no estuviera bien. Sere no lo soportaría. Endimion no lo soportaría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO SIETE

Poco a poco Usagi iba recuperando la sensibilidad en su cuerpo. Estaba tirada en lo que parecía un viejo y sucio colchón en el suelo, cubierta por su sábana, en algún sótano casi derruido. No se había movido desde que llegó. Sabía que necesitaba reponerse si quería intentar algo, al menos no la habían atado. Pero no sabía que había más allá de las escaleras por las cuales el hombre que la había secuestrado había desaparecido.

¿Firmar un testamento y matarla?

Era una locura, todo había sido una locura. Endymion. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Todo esta bien, todo está bien. Endymion me hallará y esta pesadilla terminará. Darien, Mamuro y Endymion la sacarían de allí. Sólo tenía que ser fuerte y esperar.

Se miró a sí misma. Aun estaba desnuda debajo de esa sábana. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, había leído demasiadas noticias en los diarios, sobre violaciones, o abusos, trata de blanca, o asesinatos.

¿Qué la hacía tan especial que no podía ingresar en las estadísticas? Su madre siempre se había vestido como una mujer del siglo pasado, odiaba sus exuberantes formas, el color casi antinatural de su cabello, tan brillante, tan plateado, que parecía ser un anunció de "fóllame, lo estoy pidiendo"; y ella era su vivo retrato. Si al menos hubiera podido vestirse… pero se había desnudado en la sala y… Dios, tendría que dejar de darse cuerda en el tema, Endymion vendría por ella, Endymion la sacaría de aquí, y a ella no le pasaría nada, absolutamente nada.

Cuando Mamuro llegó al hospital, se encontró con Endimión discutiendo con Sere.

—Sere, por favor. Entiende, me siento bien, debo… —dejó de hablar cuando vio entrar a Mamuro—. Mamuro.

Sere se dio vuelta, evidentemente había estado llorando. Mamuro se le acercó, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la boca. Cuando la soltó miró a Endymion. Sabía que no se quedaría en cama. Si Sere fuera la desaparecida no habría fuerza humana que lo mantuviera en cama.

—Sere, amor. Déjalo. Endymion puede ayudarnos.

—¡Está herido Mamuro, le dispararon en la cabeza! No debería salir.

En esos momentos, Sele entraba con el doctor de Endymion, evidentemente ya sabía que Endymion quería irse. Lo miró y vio su absoluta convicción, Endymion no le dio ninguna oportunidad.

—Doc, me dejarás irme, me darás algo para el dolor de cabeza y dejarás que salga del …

—¡Endi! —le gritó Mamuro. Moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—…hospital —concluyó Endymion—. Mamuro, no puedo quedarme a esperar, necesito a… —miró a Sere— Usa. Tienes que entender.

Mamuro lo miró unos segundos y afirmó con su cabeza.

—Entiendo, te entiendo hermano, vamos, pero si no te veo bien, Endi, volverás aquí inmediatamente, no creo que ayude a Usa que te pase algo.

—¿Qué pasa con Usa? —preguntó Sere. Su rostro mostraba su angustia. Comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Mamuro.

Sele se acercó y a pesar de ser más baja, la tomó de la cintura.

—Sere, mírame Sere. Ellos la encontrarán. Tú sabes todo lo que pueden hacer. Dejémoslos trabajar, vamos a casa, esperemos allí. Ellos te la traerán de vuelta. Sólo necesitan tiempo. Y espacio…—Sele miraba a Mamuro mientras le hablaba.

Mamuro afirmó con su cabeza y se acercó a recoger un bolso con las pertenencias de Endymion.

—Vamos, tengo mucho que contarles.

*** U_U***

Cuando estuvo absolutamente segura de que debía dejar de torturarse con tantos "quizás", quizás me violen, quizás me maten, quizás… pero quizás debía intentar escapar de allí. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie más la acompañaba, la habían dejado sola pensado que estaba inconsciente. Usagi intentó levantarse. Al menos ya podía sentir sus miembros, no tenían la fuerza acostumbrada, pero trabajosamente pudo erguirse. Seguía envuelta en la sábana por lo que su esfuerzo fue aun mayor, tratar de sentarse pero la poca fuerza de sus brazos, y la sábana que la cubría, dificultaban considerablemente la simple acción.

Cuando lo logró miró a su alrededor. Un sótano, no había duda, de alguna vieja casa, muy deteriorado, pequeño y húmedo. Una colchoneta vieja y sucia, en la que intentaba sentarse, una silla igual de vieja, una escalera con al menos diez escalones hacía arriba.

Cuando Usagi intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas no le respondieron, y cayó hacía un costado sobre la colchoneta. Respiró y decidida a ponerse de pie se hizo más hacía atrás, hasta apoyar su espalda sobre la pared, la angosta colchoneta se movió hacía atrás con ella.

Poniendo las manos sobre la pared, Usagi comenzó el doloroso proceso de levantarse.

Tenía que aprovechar y ponerse de pie ahora que no había nadie y buscar alguna manera de salir.

Algo llamó su atención en la pared de la que se sostenía, una pequeña ventana. Cerrada. Pero ventana. Una vez puesta de pie, Usagi miró la silla y la ventanita. Si pudiera colocar la silla y alcanzar la ventana quizás…

Su cuerpo no parecía cooperar, arrastrar la silla le costó buena parte de sus energías, cuando había logrado acercarla hasta la pared sintió la puerta del sótano abrirse, ya era demasiado tarde para engañarlos y hacerles creer que aún estaba inconsciente.

Así que intentó erguirse, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se dio vuelta a ver a su secuestrador.

—Vaya despertó la bastarda. Me alegra querida, si tienes fuerza para intentar escapar, supongo que podrás firmar los papeles del testamento.

Usagi sólo lo miraba callada. Detrás del hombre que le hablaba había otro parado en el último escalón de la escalera.

—Trae una pluma —dijo el que parecía tener la voz de mando.

Cuando el hombre giró y regresó por las escaleras sin cerrar la puerta Usagi supo que era ese momento o nunca. Tomó la silla y la partió en el cuerpo del hombre.

Rubeus fue sorprendido por la acción, así que fue empujado hacía un lado, cayendo al suelo, desde allí cuando vio que ella avanzaba hacia la salida la tomó de la sábana y la tiró.

El corazón de Usagi saltaba sin control, sabía que debajo de la sábana no había nada, si permitía que se la quitarán… las cosaspodrían volverse violentas, dolorida como estaba la sostuvo con esfuerzo, pero Crystal la había aferrado con fuerza, cuando Usagi tiró sujetándola, él la tiró con más fuerza, y Usagi cayó. El fuerte golpe la dejó levemente mareada pero si quería salir de ahí, debía moverse. O intentarlo, Crystal aún aferraba uno de los lados de la sábana y ella ya estaba en el suelo, cuando intentó levantarse, el otro hombre ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Usagi quedó sentada atrapada por la misma sábana que la cubría, su cabello era un completo desorden y supo que había sido un mal intento. Levantó su cabeza y el hombre que bajaba las escaleras la golpeó con el puño cerrado.

Cuando pensó que perdería la conciencia, sintió la primera patada en su espalda. El hombre rubio estaba furioso, una segunda y una tercera y esta vez, una vez más, todo quedó oscuro.

*** U_U ***

Endymion, Darien y Mamuro estaban sentados en la oficina, tenían ante si todos los informes recopilados. La camioneta pertenecía a Hoffner Inc transportation.

—¿Hoffner? —preguntó Endymion.

—Así es. Pero esto va a interesarte. Hoffner Inc es una de las empresas que pertenecían al emporio de Diamante Van Blackmoon. Y cuando Esmeralda se declaró culpable quedó a cargo de Charles Crystal, uno de los hermanos mayores de Esmeralda. ¿Crystal? —decía enfurecido Endymion—. ¿Todo esto tendrá algo que ver con el maldito dinero de Usa? —a pesar de la obvia furia su voz sonaba débil, su lengua aún parecía anestesiada.

—Eso parece —contestó Darien—, al menos sabemos por dónde se desenvuelve esta historia. Cooper y Ramírez están llegando a la casa de Charles Crystal. Al parecer la empresa fue subastada por deudas. Pero sabremos más enseguida. Quedamos en qué nos llamarían. Mamuro y yo nos ocuparemos de la empresa.

—Iré con ustedes —les dijo Endymion e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la rapidez puesta en el movimiento lo llevó a marearse, Mamuro lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a regresar a su asiento.

—Demonios, Endi, deja que nosotros nos encargaremos. Averiguaremos quién tiene la camioneta y dónde la llevaron y te la traeremos. Te lo prometo.

Endymion estaba sumamente pálido. Darien se acercó y lo tomó del hombro.

—Vamos hermanito, deberás confiar en nosotros, traeremos a Usa.

—No. Quiero acompañarlos, quiero…

—¡Endymion!

—¡Endymion!

Ambos hermanos gritaron simultáneamente, Endymion se tambaleó y los muchachos se lanzaron en su auxilio, buscando evitaron que cayera al suelo. Endymion se afirmó con la mesa, justo cuando Dar lo apoyó en sus brazos mientras Sere y Sele entraban asustadas por sus gritos.

Dar levantó la cabeza miró a Mamuro.

—Mamuro…

Mamuro lo miró y afirmó.

—Lo llevamos, Dar, es Usa a quien buscamos. ¿Te quedarías aquí si fuera Sele?

La cara de Dar fue la única respuesta que necesitó Mamuro.

—Vamos Endymion —dijo Dar dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Sele se le adelantó y abrió la puerta. Miró a Darien preocupada y él la tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla con su mano.

—No te preocupes, el doctor nos dijo que estaba bien, el dolor de cabeza y la debilidad son normales, pero está bien. Quédate con Sere. Ratoncito, estaré al teléfono —le dijo a Sele.

Sele sólo afirmó, abrazando a Sere.

—Cuídense, y regresen con Usagi.

Darien sólo atinó a cabecear y salir del departamento.

Sele y Sere, se sentaron abrazadas en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando Usagi volvió a despertar seguía en el suelo, sólo que ya no estaba arriba de la inmunda colchoneta, la silla rota estaba a su lado y al parecer estaba sola sobre el duro piso.

* * * U_U * * *

Intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie o al menos sentarse. No podía ni siquiera moverse. Su cara latía así que con esfuerzo tocó su mejilla, evidentemente estaba hinchada. Al igual que su ojo, su visión no era muy buena. Cuando intentó erguirse se dio cuenta que algo más estaba mucho peor que su mejilla. Al moverse, el dolor en su espalda la dejó sin aire. Pero tenía que erguirse. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir, la ventanita, sus ojos se desviaron hacía ella y sopesó poder alcanzarla. No podría, era demasiado pequeña y si bien ella era muy delgada sabía que sería imposible. Con esfuerzo comenzó a sentarse. Sentía que gotitas de sudor cubrían su frente, el esfuerzo para vencer el dolor estaba cobrándose su precio. Cuando pudo hacerlo, se apoyó contra la pared donde estaba, acomodó su sábana y esperó.

Un largo rato después, vio bajar al hombre pelirrojo. Detrás suyo venían dos hombres con todo el aspecto de mastines. Usagi se quitó las lágrimas de su cara, no lloraría delante de esa basura. Sólo tenía que ser fuerte y esperar a Endymion, él vendría por ella.

El hombre pelirrojo la miró y le pasó un papel. Usagi ni siquiera estiró la mano para tomarlo. Sólo lo miró. Y esperó.

—Bien, veo que sigues sin aprender buenos modales. Déjame que lo lea por ti, por la presente, bla, bla bla, Usagi Reina Tsukino, nacida en bla, bla, bla, mayor de edad, se hace presente ante el escribano de estado bla, bla, o sea yo, se declara libre, competente y sana con el objeto de legar sus bienes declarados más adelantes a su primo bla bla bla. —La miró se agachó hasta enfrentar sus ojos y sacó un mechón de cabellos sobre el rostro de Usagi para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja—. En resumen, lo firmarás y cuando el juez lo firme seré tu heredero.

Usagi lo miraba atónita. Buscó aire para contestarle.

—Pues, empezando, para mi mayoría de edad faltan ¿cuántos, cinco o seis días? ¿Cuánto hace que estoy acá?

El hombre de atrás ni siquiera lo pensó y le respondió.

—Tres días.

—Cállate, Circon —gritó el pelirrojo.

—Bien entonces faltan cuatro días. Tres días, he estado inconsciente casi tres días, ¿Endymion dónde estas? —pensó mientras las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos—. Ningún escribano aceptará este papel si no estoy delante y lo firmo en su presencia.

—Pues lo estarás preciosa, lo estarás. Sólo nos sentaremos a esperar y nos acompañarás a la escribanía —dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—No cuentes con ello —le dijo Usagi desafiante.

—Lo harás si quieres vivir. Tengo entendido que estás esperando un hermanito, ¿no sería una pena que no puedas conocerlo? Le pegamos un tiro a tu novio así que no creas que no haremos lo mismo contigo o con tu querida mamita.

No, no es cierto, no lo es. Endi vendrá por mi, él lo hará. Usagi dejó de mirarlo. No, no lo mismo vas a matarme. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Necesito tiempo, necesito que Endymion me encuentre. Volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo haré — dijo Usagi—, con una condición. Quiero saber por qué hace esto.

—Pues primita, eso es fácil, soy Rubeus Crystal sobrino político de tu querido pá.

—¿Y…

—Ese dinero era mío, me lo he ganado aguantando al bastardo mucho tiempo.

—¿Dinero? ¿Hace todo esto por dinero? Puedo entregarle todo el dinero que ese hombre me dejó, ni siquiera lo he tocado. No necesita ni siquiera golpearme, sólo tiene que conseguir mi chequera, puedo darle todo ese dinero con sólo una firma y le darás la oportunidad a Endymion de que me encuentre.

Sabía que su propuesta había llegado, lo veía en los ojos del hombre, sólo tenía que convencerlo.

—Aún soy menor de edad, ¿involucrar a un escribano, por más corrupto que sea y luego hacerme desaparecer? Los Chiba jamás dejarán de perseguirlo, ellos estarán sobre ustedes en cada paso que dé. Si es que no hacen algo ilegal.

—No te preocupes por ellos linda —dijo el hombre de atrás—, pronto acabaremos con ellos cómo con tu novio.

El corazón de Usa se estrujó, su voz sonaba falsamente segura, por dentro esta aterrorizada. Quería salir de ahí, quería estar con Endymion, quería a Sere. La única manera sería convencerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Puedo firmar un cheque en un segundo. Y luego me deja ir. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, piénselo!. —Usagi se abalanzó hacía él sujetándose de los fondillos de sus pantalones con fuerza, mientras le rogaba.

—Rubeus… —dijo el hombre de atrás—. No es mala idea.

—¡Cállate, Circon, el único que piensa aquí soy yo. Firma perra. ¡Ahora!

Usagi lo soltó y apretó sus manos sobre la sábana que aún la cubría.

—No lo haré. No firmaré.

El hombre rubio la miró desde su altura y levantó el brazo para azotar su rostro con una bofetada. Usagi cayó de costado y allí se quedó.

—Maldita imbécil. Vas a firmar o voy a matarte a golpes.

Usagi miraba hacía el vacío. El hombre se agachó le puso el papel al lado, tomó su mano, le puso el bolígrafo en los dedos y le gritó…

—¡FIRMA!

Usagi tomó el bolígrafo y firmó.

Con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa en su cara, Rubeus miró al hombre de atrás. Levantó los papeles los dobló y se dio media vuelta para subir—. Sube. Comprobaremos que todo está bien y luego podrás despedirte de este mundo tan cruel preciosa —le dijo. Cuando salieron, Usa levantó sus ojos. Rogaba haberlos convencido. Al menos tenía algo de tiempo. Había firmado, pero esa no era su firma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Endymion sentía que su cabeza explotaba pero se había empecinado en acompañar a Mamuro y Dar hasta Hoffner Inc transportation. La camioneta aún pertenecía a la empresa, pero estaba en un taller de reparaciones. Uno de los empleados la había usado hacían ya cinco días y no la habían devuelto. Lo que no era extraño. Había indicado que estaba en un taller pero no sabía en qué taller y el empleado no había vuelto a llamar.

Endymion miró al hombre que tenía enfrente y le preguntó…

—¿Qué pasa si les roban una camioneta? ¿Qué hacen?

El hombre uniformado como agente de seguridad lo miró y le respondió:

—Se da aviso a la policía, tiene una unidad de ubicación satelital, por eso…

—¿Tienen GPS? ¿Cuál es su frecuencia? —preguntó de improviso Darien.

Con los datos del agente se dieron media vuelta. Al llegar a su cuatro por cuatro, Endymion intentaba no vomitar, el dolor de cabeza era intenso, pero saber que podría conocer dónde estaba Usa lo mantenía en pie. Cuando entraron y se sentaron, Dar abrió su portátil, se conectó y esperó que el satélite trabajara. Unos cinco minutos después gritó.

—¡Lo tengo! Sadler Street. Al norte de Brigham —Mamuro arrancó y enfiló hacía la dirección que figuraba en la pantalla.

Endymion sacó su arma. Una potente magnum, comprobó su carga y la apoyó a su lado. Era el experto en armas de la Agencia, no había nada que no supiera manejar, sin embargo sólo las usaba en casos extremos. Sabía que no las necesitaba, su voz podía convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera, pero llevarla consigo era una muestra de su desesperación. Y deseaba usarla.

El barrio era más bien marginal, pero Endymion intuyó que si había un lugar dónde esconderían a Usa era allí. Su corazón bombeaba atronadoramente y no se debía a la herida.

—Aquí, en una de estas casas está —dijo Dar—. Estaciónate.

Mamuro se estacionó y los tres bajaron. Cada uno de ellos hizo lo mismo, inspiró profundamente, y cerró sus ojos. El viento les diría dónde. Y eso hizo. Cuando abrieron sus ojos los tres sabían que Usagi estaba allí. Había dos hombres en la casa. Sólo dos. Así que no serían problema.

Mamuro se adelantó y miró, buscaba cámaras o algún tipo de seguridad y para su sorpresa no había nada.

—Limpia, no tiene cámaras ni alarmas, ni nada.

—Excelente —dijo Endymion y se dirigió hacía la puerta—. Ocúltense.

Y golpeó, suavemente. Dar y Mamuro usaron su poder de sugestión juntos para hacer que todos los de la casa pensaran que allí no había nadie más.

Endymion se había disfrazado, quien miraba por la ventana veía a un pequeño niño, casi demasiado pequeño para tocar el timbre. La cortina se abrió y se cerró, el hombre de adentro abrió confiadamente.

—¿Qué quieres niño? —preguntó afable.

—¿Tienes a Usagi Tsukino? —fue la pregunta de Endymion. Su corazón esperaba estrujado la respuesta.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

—En el sótano —contestó rápidamente.

—Hazte a un lado, siéntate y no te muevas ni digas nada —dijo Endymion empujando al hombre. Sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Cuando entraron, el otro hombre se puso de pie y Endymion sólo le dijo:

—¡Siéntate!

El hombre se sentó mansamente. Cuando entraron, Endimión guardó su arma, sabía que no había nadie más en la casa y no quería asustar a Usagi.

—¿Dónde está el sótano? —Su voz bullía de ira. Creía que si no la veía inmediatamente moriría. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Los dos hombres señalaron hacía la cocina. Cuando entró vio la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Afuera, Darien ya estaba llamando al FBI y Mamuro a Sere para tranquilizarla. Cuando bajó dos escalones la vio. Estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo se había hecho un ovillo, parte de su cabello caía sobre su cara.

—¿Usa? —dijo Endymion sintiendo una voz desconocida dentro suyo, temblaba.

Usagi levantó la cabeza, corrió su largo cabello y comenzó a llorar

—Endi, Endymion.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, Endymion ya había llegado a su lado y la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Usagi lloraba convulsivamente mientras Endymion acariciaba su pelo, su cara, y levantaba su rostro para besarla.

Entre sus sollozos Usagi lo escuchaba decirle:

—¡Shh ángel aquí estoy, aquí estoy amor, shhh angelito, no llores, mi amor, no llores, todo está bien, ya todo está bien.

Desde lo alto de la escalera Mamuro confirmaba a Serenity que Usagi estaba bien.

Usagi no paraba de llorar Endymion se sentó en el suelo y la subió a su regazo. La abrazaba como si jamás la fuera a dejar. Mientras intentaba calmar su llanto.

—Shh, ángel, no llores, todo está bien.

—Dijo, dijo… el hombre dijo que… habías muerto y… no le creí, no le creí, Endymion, sabía que vendrías por mí. Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Endymion la besó lentamente, cuando se separó lo hizo porque necesitaba aire. Ambos necesitaban aire. Buscó sus ojos e hizo la pregunta que encogía su alma

—¿Estás bien, Usagi, te… te hicieron… daño?

Usagi lo miró y entendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

—Sólo me golpearon Endi, sólo me golpearon y me dijeron que habías… y que dañarían a Sere y al bebé y…

Endymion la hizo callar besándola suavemente. Cuando la soltó las lágrimas de Usagi corrían por su mejilla.

—¡Sácame de aquí, Endymion! Por favor, sácame de aquí.

Endymion la puso a su lado y se paró, Mamuro observó que se mareaba.

—Endymion, déjame a mi yo…

—No. —Su enérgica respuesta fue todo lo que Mamuro necesitó. Sabía lo que Endymion sentía, él haría exactamente lo mismo. Cuando Endymion se afirmó, levantó a Usagi en sus brazos. Cuando fue a levantarla Usagi se quejó. Endymion la movió con cuidado, la acomodó en sus brazos y con ella se dirigió hacía arriba, Mamuro los esperaba al finalizar la escalera, miró a Usagi a los ojos, y le sonrió.

Usagi intentó sonreír, los golpes recibidos en su cara la habían dejado tan hinchada y moreteada que era difícil reconocer sus bellos rasgos, el labio partido, sangre seca, el ojo casi cerrado. Pero sin embargo estiró su brazo y atrajo a Mamuro a su lado.

Mamuro la besó con ternura. Y sacudió su cabello en la cima de su cabeza. Se hizo un lado y los dejó pasar.

Darien vio salir a Endymion con Usagi en sus brazos, vio el rostro de Usagi y apretó los puños.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mano.

—Ei preciosa, si que nos has hecho buscarte.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Darien soltó su mano y se hizo un lado. Antes de atender, vio a Endymion tambaleante. Se dio vuelta a Mamuro y le dijo,

—Llévatelos. Jedite y Nicolas y el FBI vienen en camino.

Mamuro sólo asintió y salió detrás de ellos. Al llegar a la camioneta se adelantó y les abrió. Endymion colocó a Usagi sobre el asiento y subió con esfuerzo detrás de ella. Mientras él daba la vuelta para ocupar el asiento del conductor, Endymion sentó a Usagi en su regazo. Usagi parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas, pero respiraba con el llanto contenido, apretada a Endymion.

Endymion quitó su cabello de su cara y la miró. Alguien la había golpeado, ya se ocuparía de quien lo había hecho. Acarició su hinchado rostro, mientras Usagi lo miraba.

Usagi vio la venda en su cabeza y estiró el brazo para tocarlo con suavidad.

—Tu pelo, ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Usagi rastrillando con sus dedos la corta cabellera de Endymion.

—Una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, crecerá ángel, ya lo verás.

Cuando su mano tocó su venda, la boca de Endymion volvió a tomar la suya. Un largo y profundo beso. Endymion tomó su lengua y la chupó, enredándola con la suya, bebiendo de ella como el hombre sediento y desesperado que era.

Por unos segundos en el auto sólo se sintieron sus suaves gemidos.

Cuando se separaron Endymion se miró en esos profundos ojos celestes, por un segundo pensó en que podría haberla perdido y fueron sus ojos los que se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Podría… —dijo con voz estrangulada— podría haberte perdido.

Usagi entendió la angustia de su voz y sus ojos, sintió su cuerpo tenso, por un segundo sus brazos la apretaron con demasiada fuera para sus costillas doloridas. Lo único que quería Usagi era calmarlo, hacerle sentir que estaba bien, segura y en sus brazos.

Levantó su mano, y sin siquiera mirar a Mamuro a su lado, conduciendo, bajó la sábana que cubría sus pechos, y dejó libre uno, lo tomó en su palma y se lo ofreció.

Endymion miró sus ojos, bajó su cabeza y se prendió a su pezón. No fue suave, ni medido, ni siquiera silencioso. Aspiró y chupó el pezón con toda la angustia y la desesperación que habían vivido. Cuando Mamuro los miró, dudó un segundo, quién debía hablar el padrastro de Usagi, o el hermano. Decidió quedarse callado. Entendía lo que ambos habían vivido y sería mucho mejor que Sere jamás se enterase, su erizo bien podía quitarle algunos de los derechos que Endymion se estaba tomando en este momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

Su llegada había sido un caos, Gea lloraba, Sere lloraba, Sele lloraba, Lita lloraba, Usagi lloraba. Endymion la había dejado sobre el sofá de su departamento y las mujeres se habían abalanzado sobre ella sin dejarle preguntar nada.

Así que Endymion, con su dolor de cabeza a cuestas, fue hasta la cocina, seguramente habría café en la cafetera, cuando se sirvió, le puso algo de brandi a su taza y leche a la de Usagi, buscó unas galletitas y regresó a la sala con ambas tazas. Cuando entró, Usagi estaba al teléfono. Y las mujeres cerca de ella, Sere sostenía una de sus manos, y Gea la otra. Sele se había sentado en la mesita del living junto a Lita frente a Usagi.

Usagi levantó la vista y lo miró. Sus ojos y su rostro se dulcificaron. Estiró la mano hacía él y cuando Endymion la tomó, Gea se hizo un lado.

—Santo Dios, dame eso, esta niña hace días que no come.

Tomó la fuente de las manos de Endymion y aún renqueando con su pie enyesado se las arregló para moverse con presteza cuando se iba retirando con ella de regreso a la cocina, Endymion quitó las tazas y se sentó junto a Usagi le tendió una y se quedó con la otra. Usagi olió el café con leche y lo premió con una sonrisa para seguir hablando por teléfono.

—Sólo vi a dos, no sé cuántos eran —decía Usagi al teléfono.

—¿Dar? —le preguntó a Usa.

Usagi cabeceó y Endymion tomó el teléfono.

—Los que me sacaron del hotel fueron cuatro Dar, más uno que conducía, piensa en cinco como mínimo —informó Endymion.

—Uno de ellos es Rubeus, Rubeus Crystal, más los dos que tenemos, un tal Sean O´Bannon, y Ojo de Águila Hennings. Crystal no estaba allí, ni otro de sus secuaces, un tal Mason. O`Bañón mencionó a otro un tal Jimmy, solo eso, sería chino, o parece chino. Pero aún no lo tenemos. La policía y el FBI están tras ellos, no creo que demoren demasiado en hallarlos. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien con afecto.

Endymion miró a Usagi a su lado, tomando su café con leche, aún envuelta en una sábana mientras Gea y Lita llegaban de la cocina con bizcochos, sándwiches, jugo de naranja, tostadas y más cosas, mientras del otro lado de Usa, Sere abrazaba a su hija y una mano de Usa descansaba sobre el pronunciado vientre de su madre.

Endymion supo que sí, todo estaba bien.

—Muy bien Dar, muy bien —le dijo.

—Llamó más tarde, Mamuro me necesita —dijo Dar y cortó.

Después de casi una hora donde todos desayunaron profusamente después de la angustia pasada, Usagi le susurró a Endymion en su oreja.

—Quiero bañarme.

Endymion afirmó con su cabeza, y se levantó.

—Damas, mi ángel necesita bañarse y descansar.

—Sí —dijo Sere—, pero antes quiero que la doctora Meiou revise las heridas de Usa.

—Excelente —aprobó Gea tomando el mando como siempre hacía—. Yo la llamo mientras Usagi se baña.

Endymion ya estaba levantado así que tomó a Usagi en sus brazos y con ella se dirigió al baño.

Cuando Usagi por encima del el hombro de Endymion vio que Sere los seguía, le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Sere, ¿dejas que Endymion me bañe? —le preguntó, la inocencia de Usagi no condescendía con lo que le estaba pidiendo—. ¿Por favor?

Sere la miró y le sonrió.

—Aún no eres mayor de edad, Usagi…

Endymion se quedó quieto con Usa en sus brazos.

—…pero con todo lo que ha pasado supongo que tres días no son ningún problema.

Cuando Endymion siguió avanzando Sere lo detuvo.

—Endymion —lo llamó desde atrás muy seria.

Endymion giró para enfrentarla.

—Si la lastimas voy a hacerte pedacitos —agregó Serenity con una sonrisa. Algo muy parecido le había dicho Usa a Mamuro hacía algunos años atrás.

—Sabes que es mi vida, Sere, lo sabes —contestó dándose la vuelta de nuevo y enfilando a su dormitorio.

—Bueno —dijo Gea con una sonrisa en su cara, mirando los restos del copioso desayuno desperdigado en la sala—. Supongo que podremos limpiar este desorden.

Todas como una se levantaron.

Con Usagi en brazos, Endymion la llevó al dormitorio, la sentó en la cama y se dirigió hacía el baño, desde donde estaba Usagi lo sintió abrir la ducha. Usagi se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. Su respiración se sobrecogió, no sabía que su rostro se veía tan mal.

Así la encontró Endymion, se puso detrás de ella, y la miró a través del espejo. Una de sus manos se ubicó bajo sus pechos abrazándola, la otra acarició su mejilla.

—Eso pasará, ángel. Ya lo verás.

Usagi se recostó sobre su cuerpo y movió su cara suavemente acariciando la mano de Endymion en su mejilla. Mientras su otra mano se ponía sobre los dedos en su cintura.

Endymion levantó sus dedos y los enredó con los de Usa.

—Bien, ángel. Hora del baño.

Endymion la giró y comenzó a desenrollarle la sábana. Usagi solo se dejó hacer, levantó sus brazos y esperó. Cuando Endymion sacó la sábana de su cuerpo la dejó caer al suelo. Miró el cuerpo de Usagi y luego levantó sus ojos hacía ella.

—Vamos —le dijo. Volvió a alzarla y la llevó hasta el baño. La dejó dentro de la lluvia, suavemente, acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba furioso, el cuerpo de Usagi estaba lleno de moretones. Usagi se miró a sí misma, si su cuerpo estaba igual que su cara entendía porque Endymion se había puesto tan serio. Así que cuando Endymion levantó su cara hacía ella, ella le brindó su sonrisa más brillante, a pesar de su boca hinchada y partida.

—Tú lo dijiste amor, pasará. Sólo necesita algo de tiempo — estiró la mano y le dijo con picardía—. ¿Adivina cuál es mi fantasía número cuarenta y ocho?

Los hermosos ojos turquesas de Endymion se iluminaron.

—Bueno, no sé cuál es, pero sí sé que estoy por dar cumplimiento a una mía.

Endymion levantó sus manos y se sacó su ajustada camiseta, la dejó tirada en el piso mientras miraba a Usagi que sólo se dejaba mojar por la ducha caliente, y parecía comérselo con los ojos. Mientras se desprendía la bragueta de sus vaqueros, la vio lamer su labio partido.

—¿Y cuál es esa fantasía número cuarenta y ocho?

Usagi se hizo hacía atrás mirando desvergonzadamente su pesada y larga polla saltar de su confinamiento cuando Endymion bajó sus pantalones, para erguirse hacía ella, roja, enorme y hermosa.

Cuando Endymion se quedó quieto levantó sus ojos hasta su rostro.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó con las manos en las caderas. En esta posición su polla se extendía como una flecha hacía ella curvándose más y más mientras se alargaba e hinchaba hacía su estómago.

—Le dijiste a Sere que me bañarías —le dijo con la voz enronquecida.

—No, ángel, tú le dijiste que yo te bañaría —recalcó Endymion sin cambiar de posición.

Los ojos de Usagi iban de su polla a su rostro.

—Es un detalle, ven conmigo —le extendió los brazos y Endymion ingresó a la ducha con ella. Allí la abrazó, puso sus brazos en su espalda, mientras los de Usa se elevaban para colgarse de su cuello. Cuando levantó sus ojos, la fina lluvia de la ducha caliente los mojaba. El rostro de Endymion reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por ella, sus hermosos ojos turquesas reflejaban todo ese amor, acercó su boca a su frente y la besó con infinita ternura, para luego ir desgajando pequeños y dulces besos a su frente, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en sus labios.

La cara de Usagi sólo tenía una sonrisa, lo miró, bajó sus ojos entreabiertos y le dijo:

—Te amo, Endymion.

—Te amo, Usa.

Endymion la soltó tomó el champú y comenzó a lavarla, primero su cabello y luego su cuerpo, con infinito cuidado fue recorriendo todo lo largo de su cuerpo lavando, acariciando, dejando pequeños besos, allí, en sus moretones, cuando no quedó ni un rincón de su cuerpo sin lavar, cerró la ducha y salió. Buscó un toallón y una toalla y envolvió a Usagi, primero su cabello, luego su cuerpo. Con ella envuelta, salió de baño y se sentó en el amplio sofá que se ubicaba a un costado de la enorme cama. Secó su cabello con infinita paciencia. Usagi sólo se quedó allí laxa, mientras sentía sus enormes manos acariciarla, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Usa dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, la meció con cuidado, mirando su rostro.

Así estaba cuando sintió que alguien golpeó la puerta. Sabía que no podía levantarse, estaba desnudo. Así que simplemente dijo: —¿Sí? Pase.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una Sere muy embarazada entró mirando a Usagi dormida en brazos de un evidentemente desnudo Endymion, aún caía agua de su cabello. Traía una muda de ropa y calzado para Usagi que dejó sobre la cama.

Sere, tomó la toalla de las manos de Endymion y le secó el corto cabello.

—La doctora Meiou está abajo. Le traje ropa y calzado —dijo en un suave susurro para no despertarla. Pero no fue suficiente, Usagi abrió sus ojos somnolientos.

—Dile que bajamos enseguida.

—Claro que si amor —le dijo Sere besando la coronilla de su cabeza para salir del cuarto.

Usagi se apretó contra el cuerpo desnudo de Endymion, disfrutando unos minutos de sentir los latidos de su corazón latiendo al unísono.

—¿Me vestirás? —preguntó con una vocecilla traviesa.

—¿Otra fantasía?

Usagi levantó sus ojos de su pecho y lo miró.

—Nop. Mi fantasía es exactamente lo contrario. Pero supongo que para que suceda debo antes estar vestida ¿no crees?.

Cuando su voz se convirtió en un ronroneó, Endymion supo que estaba perdido. Si no la sacaba de su regazo ya, no estaba seguro de que le permitiría bajar. Su polla se había puesto dura con el simple meneo de su cuerpo al despertarse. Así que juntó fuerzas y se levantó con ella en brazos.

—No te vistas —dijo ronco mientras la depositaba en el suelo—. Ponte mi bata, la doctora querrá ver tus costillas amor.

Había preocupación en su voz. Cuando estuvo seguro que ella se sostenía por sí misma, se movió buscando su bata. Usagi lo vio girar, su estomago pareció llenarse de miles de mariposas, si por delante era imponente por detrás era… colosal.

Duros y apretados músculos, no había una gota de grasa en su cuerpo. Ni marcas de nada, un tono cobrizo de arriba abajo. Sus nalgas parecían de acero, fuertes, altas, bien marcadas y definidas. Sus dedos se agarrotaron pensando en que le sería imposible prensarlas, no creía que sus dedos entraran en esa firme escultura de músculos. Una pequeña cintura que se ampliaba hasta una espalda impresionante con anchísimos hombros. Hacía abajo sus piernas eran gruesas, duras, poderosas, y por entre ella podía ver su polla larga sobresalir de entre sus huevos, oscuros y grandes, colgados y bamboleantes mientras Endymion se encaminaba hacía su armario.

Usagi acabó de dejar anotada en su memoria una nueva fantasía en cuanto pudiera, tomaría la polla de ese hombre desde atrás y se la comería. Eso hacían unas 179 ¿verdad? Estaría ocupada muuuucho tiempo.

Cuando Endymion salió del armario con la bata en la mano, Usagi lo estaba observando con una mirada muy extraña, mientras una pícara sonrisa curvaba sus labios lastimados y sus ojos celestes brillaban enceguecedores.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella sólo sonrió. Ante su muda pregunta, hizo un ademán con su mano, un pequeño ondeó en aire.

—Olvídalo —le dijo—, serás el primero en enterarte.

Endymion ya la estaba vistiendo con su bata.

—¿El primero?¿Crees que puedes peinarte ángel mientras me visto

Usagi afirmó con su cabeza y salió vestida en esa enorme bata que casi arrastraba por el suelo. Endymion se vistió. Vaqueros, camiseta de mangas cortas blancas, y zapatillas.

Cuando Usagi salió del cuarto con su larga melena ya desenredada. Él estaba atando sus cordones.

—¿Lista? —preguntó con ternura

—Lista —fue su respuesta.

Endymion la alzó y bajó con ella en brazos.

—Ei, puedo caminar… —protestó Usa.

Endymion se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo que conducía a la escalera que llevaba abajo del semipiso.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —Endymion no sabía como explicarlo. Cómo decir que no podía siquiera concebir no tenerla cerca aunque fuera unos segundos.

—lo sé... no lo digas, yo también lo sé —fue la respuesta de Usagi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Una hora después la doctora Meiou se había retirado, había recomendado un analgésico a Usagi y revisado la herida de Endymion en la cabeza.

Sere había bajado con Sele y Gea y Lita ya estaban en la oficina. Cuando Sere y Sele cerraban la puerta, Usagi sentada en el sillón miró a Endymion y estiró sus brazos hacía él.

—Al fin solos —le dijo.

Endymion sólo la alzó y se dirigió con ella al dormitorio. La puso sobre la alfombra y le quitó la bata. Con ella en la mano, pegando su cuerpo al de Usagi, agachó su cabeza y se apropió de uno de sus turgentes pezones.

Mientras la chupaba, Usagi acariciaba su cabeza. Acompañando con sus dedos los tiernos movimientos de Endymion sobre su pecho. Cuando la soltó. Todo en Usagi estaba increíblemente excitado, su pezón se veía mojado, hinchado y enorme, de un rojo oscuro debido a su fuerte lactancia. Y así se sentía su coño. Mojado, hinchado, enorme.

—Me temo que soy un adicto —le dijo ronco Endymion mientras abría la enorme cama y la metía en ella.

Cuando la dejó, Usagi se hizo hacía atrás dejándole lugar para que entrara.

Una vez más Endymion se desnudó ante ella.

—¿No puedo quejarme verdad? mis fantasías se están cumpliendo con creces.

Endymion sólo sonrió. Esa mocosa lo desconcertaba, desenfada, sensual, e increíblemente apetecible. Sin dudas era muy afortunado.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, su pene ya era una vara dura y gruesa apuntando a Usagi, se metió bajo las sábanas e intentó taparlos con ella, pero Usagi no lo dejó, detuvo su mano y le dijo:

—No. Debes hacer realidad mis fantasías ¿verdad? Y ésta es una de ellas.

—Espera ángel, tu cuerpo es un muestrario de morados. Podría lastimarte más.

—Te necesito. Quiero olvidar esta pesadilla. Por favor, Endi, quiero estar contigo… —Usagi se movió hacía abajo hasta que su boca quedó exactamente sobre su gruesa polla que ahora estaba recostada hacía arriba apoyada en el pliegue que su pierna derecha hacía con su ingle.

Usagi extendió su mano y tomó su verga, con cuidado. Nunca había tenido una entre las manos, se sentía suave, como la piel de un bebé, y dura, como acero, que extraña combinación: suave acero.

Su cabeza era grande, enorme, si no supiera que entraba juraría que algo tan grande jamás podría alojarse dentro suyo, era una cabeza gorda de un profundo color ciruela. Su polla tenía dos visibles y gruesas venas que recorrían toda su larga longitud. En la punta una pequeña gota blanca casi transparente había aparecido concitando toda su atención. Se había informado muy bien. Sabía que Endymion era un hombre mayor, maduro, un hombre en el más completo sentido de la palabra, y si bien ella era joven se había prometido a sí misma que no actuaría como una virgen inocente y asustadiza. Había leído, y leído, y visto, demasiado, (películas calientes por cierto, pero muy educativas). Aunque sabía que la práctica la haría mucho mejor, y para practicar necesitaba aprender y en eso estaba. Usagi sacó su lengua y robó la gota. Sus ojos miraron a Endymion mientras lo saboreaba como catando el mejor de los vinos.

Endymion había cerrado sus ojos y gemido. Siempre había sentido que Endymion olía a lluvia, y su polla sabía a mar, salado e intenso. Usagi afirmó su polla con sus dos manos, sosteniéndola entre ellas, acercó su boca y la abrió, hasta tragar la cabeza, cuando lo tuvo adentro, comenzó a chuparlo y su polla corcoveó ante su acción.

El corazón de Usagi saltó igual que ella, lo que la hizo lanzar una cristalina carcajada. Como si en verdad fuera un sabroso cucurucho de helado, comenzó a saborearlo, lamidas con su lengua, largas y cortas; pequeñas y suaves chupadas seguidas de otras más fuertes y profundas. Se mantuvo muy ocupada, alternando, buscando sorprenderlo, aprendiendo de memoria su sabor, su textura, su tamaño. Sus reacciones a todo lo que inventaba y aplicaba. Su olor…

Para Endymion el juego de Usagi era una tortura. Cuando creía que estaba imponiendo un ritmo, que él necesitaba desesperadamente, ella cambiaba. Cada vez que liberaba su polla para lamer sus costados, Endymion podía sentir el aire fresco y lo hacía elevarse cada vez más alto de la cama. Se había aferrado a la almohada sosteniéndola como si de ella dependiera su vida. Nunca nadie lo había atendido de esa forma, podía ver desde donde estaba la completa, total y absoluta concentración con que Usagi experimentaba con su polla. Podía sentir lo rápido que aprendía. Cada vez le era más y más difícil erguirse sin control queriendo más; ella sólo ronroneaba y buscaba otra cosa, para después volver sobre lo aprendido. Cada jugueteó con su lengua y sus dientes, lo estaba volviendo loco. Dios, eso que hacía con sus dientes rozando su polla lo llevaba a sus límites, la muy desvergonzada estaba aprendiendo muy bien cómo usarlos. Su temperatura se elevaba cada vez más.

Sentía su cuerpo mojado, bañado en sudor, y sólo había estado quieto, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños sometido a la dulce tortura de la boca de su ángel. No supo en el segundo en que se encontró cabalgando en esa posición la boca de Usagi. Su pelvis subía y bajaba buscando más y más.

Usagi respondió aferrándose a su polla con manos y boca hasta que él sólo convulsionó en un corcoveó salvaje buscando la cima, ya sin control.

—Ángel, sería mejor que la dejes o voy a correrme…

Usagi sólo lo chupó más fuerte en respuesta. Cuando Endimión miró hacia abajo, pudo ver su enorme polla en sus labios, aún lastimados e hinchados, y como sus mejillas se movían con la fuerza de sus succiones, ante esta imagen, Endymion se corrió.

El fuerte chorro la sorprendió, conocía su sabor, su textura, su ancho, pero no había conocido la fuerza con se derramó en su boca. Había visto películas, apenas unas pequeñas gotas caían de esas pollas, pero lo que recibió en su boca eran chorros tras chorros, fuertes, y abundantes, su boca se llenó y se alegró de tener esta posición sobre ella, porque si hubiera estado boca abajo, probablemente sentiría que se estaba ahogando. Usagi no retiró su polla de ella, simplemente siguió chupando y tragando, hasta que ya nada salió de él, y su polla caía tan rendida como ella.

Chuparlo había sido un enorme esfuerzo para sus lastimados labios, pero había sido maravilloso. Ella, Usagi, había logrado que su hombre quedara jadeando y laxo. Usagi subió por su cuerpo hasta colocarse a su lado. Con sólo jugar con su polla y ver sus resultados Usagi había sentido como sus jugos caían entre sus piernas, como un río de deseo desbordado y creciente.

Endymion se había dormido. Su estómago vibró con el convencimiento de saber que había satisfecho a ese hermoso hombre y a sí misma al hacerlo. Usagi sonrió se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, estirándose hasta los pies de la cama para tomar las mantas que habían quedado allí y los arropó a ambos, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Endymion aún dormido la acomodó a su lado, la abrazó atrayéndola hacía sí. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y su otra mano, bajó hasta ubicarse en uno de sus senos, su enorme mano, lo ahuecó. Antes de quedarse dormida, Usagi pudo sentir como una de sus piernas se metía entre las suyas, lo último que Usagi sintió fue su coño apretarse, aún húmedo, sobre los duros muslos de la pierna de Endymion, como si fuera ya mismo a cabalgarlo. Luego el sueño la alcanzó.

* * * U_U * * *

Nada había salido bien. Estaba llegando a su casa cuando sonó su celular, Mustafá Nabil, el casero al cual le había alquilado la inmunda covacha dónde tenía a la bastarda había llamado reclamándole el lío en que lo había metido. Ahí supo que su plan había fallado.

Si la policía estaba ahí eso sólo significaba que habían encontrado a la bastarda. Y si lo sabían probablemente ya sabrían que él era el que lo había hecho.

Su rabia era infinita, meses planeando, m-e-s-e-s, meses y todo terminado. ¿Qué había pasado, o mejor, qué haría ahora? Por lo pronto nadie sabia donde estaba, nadie. Al menos nunca le había revelado a sus torpes ayudantes cuáles eran sus planes una vez conseguida su herencia.

Antes de detenerse en su casa, donde sabía que ya estaría la policía giró en la esquina y se alejó. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba recuperar a la bastarda, al menos tenía el papel firmado. Y había podido escapar, un verdadero golpe de suerte, si no hubiera tenido que asegurarse que todo estaba bien nunca habría dejado a la bastarda en el sótano hasta que el maldito escribano le confirmara que había legalizado el testamento.

El maldito imbécil, Max Loguer, se llevaba una buena tajada al participar en su plan, así que debería acomodarse a lo que decidiera. La bastarda ya había firmado, sólo quedaba hacerlo legal. Pero no, el maldito imbécil había insistido en confirmar la firma de la bastarda. Ella había firmado, delante suyo, debería ser suficiente confirmación.

Cuando subió con el papel firmado lo había llamado, le había dicho que no la matara hasta que confirmara la firma. Esa llamada había salvado la vida de la bastarda, estuvo a punto de ordenar que pasara a mejor vida. Ahora todo había dado un giro de 360 grados, ya no tendría su dinero pero se vengaría. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Sí, tenía que buscar otro plan. Uno que incluyera deshacerse de ella de una vez y para siempre. Y tenía que buscar dónde ocultarse hasta que su plan madurara. Y buscar otros ayudantes, ver a Jimmy Chu y saber qué pasó con Sean…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Usagi despertó moviendo su pelvis, sus piernas estaban abiertas, y su clítoris era chupado con fuerza. Semidormida como estaba entreabrió sus ojos para ver. Estaba sobre la cama, las mantas habían sido corridas para dejarla desnuda con sus piernas extendidas sostenidas por las grandes manos de Endymion.

Su negra cabellera, ahora corta, era lo único que podía ver. Se movía de un lado hacia el otro, tironeando su hinchado clítoris. La sensación era exquisita. De repente Endymion comenzó a alternar sus fuertes tironeos con largas y lentas lamidas de su coño. Su lengua se arrastraba por su raya, buscando sus recovecos, arrastrando y sorbiendo ruidosamente sus jugos, cuando creía que ya los había recolectado, nuevamente se afirmaba en su tembloroso nudo de la misma manera en que sabía adherirse a sus pezones.

Cuando Endymion percibió que Usagi esta despierta levantó su cabeza sin soltarla, desde su ubicación podía ver los brazos de Usa extendidos, tal como él lo había estado, podía ver a través de sus grandes pechos su cabeza moverse de un lado al otro mientras gemía. Amaba sus pechos, eran perfectos, enormes, suculentos… de repente soltó su clítoris haciendo protestar a Usagi para subir sobre ella.

—¿Qué…? —le preguntó casi sin voz, somnolienta intentando racionalizar dentro de la nube de placer que la cubría.

Endymion no le contestó. Sólo siguió hacia arriba hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Su pene estaba duro, erguido, inclinándose hacia arriba. Cuando Endymion se afirmó sobre sus piernas dobladas a los costados de Usagi, la miró y sonrió, sus increíbles ojos turquesas, se veían oscuros, casi negros, se inclinó sobre Usagi y la besó.

Usagi pudo sentir la humedad de su rostro. Su nariz, su barbilla, su boca aún estaban cubiertas por su nata. Endymion metió su lengua y la besó profundamente. Por primera vez Usagi pudo sentir el sabor de sus propios jugos. El beso de Endymion fue fuerte, posesivo, demandante.

Cuando la soltó, Endymion levantó de la cama los brazos de Usagi y le dijo: —sujeta tus pechos, ángel—, acomodó las manos de Usagi a ambos costados de sus pechos, presionándolas para unirlos y erguirlos. Por un segundo se quedó quieto luego bajó su cabeza y tomó en sus boca ambos pezones, chupó y chupó mientras Usagi gemía bajó su cuerpo, moviendo sus piernas y su cuerpo. Cuando se aseguró que sus grandes pezones, estaban rojos, dilatados y bien amados, agregó—: no los sueltes, ángel. —Tomó su polla en una de sus manos y la dirigió a la cueva que sus pechos habían formado. Y Endymion comenzó a follarse en ellos. Primero suavemente mientras se miraba en los ojos de Usagi que ahora estaban abiertos y expectantes. Mientras la miraba Usagi sonrió y murmuró con voz entrecortada.

—180.

Endymion también rió, sin dejar de empujarse sólo que ahora lo hacía con más fuerzas. La gorda cabeza de su polla se acercaba más y más hasta su barbilla.

—Tómalo en tu boca preciosa —dijo casi sin voz. Usagi inclinó su barbilla hacia la punta de la verga y abrió sus labios esperándola, cuando el próximo movimiento la dejó cerca, simplemente la atrapó y la chupó.

—Demonios —dijo Endymion. La dejó en su boca unos segundos y cerró los ojos ante el profundo placer que sentía. Sus delgadas caderas se afirmaron en sus fuertes muslos y comenzaron un ritmo feroz, entrando y saliendo de su boca. Los gemidos de frustración de Usagi cuando se la quitaba de la boca para trasladarla por la cueva profunda de sus pechos, no le dejaron durar mucho, simplemente se corrió. Al sentir que llenaba la boca de Usagi la sacó y terminó de derramarse en la cueva de sus pechos.

Respirando fatigosamente, Endymion se hizo un poco hacia atrás, afirmó sus brazos a los costados de Usagi y buscó su boca. De sus labios, se derramaba un rastro de semen, Endymion pasó la lengua por ellos, limpiando su boca, el suave contorno de su mandíbula, sus mejillas, hasta introducirse en su boca, y besarla, enredándose en su lengua, jugando con ella, recorriendo sus cavidad, atrapándola y soltándola para morder su labio superior.

Cuando la respiración de Endymion se normalizó, se irguió sobre sus brazos, y se movió nuevamente hacia abajó sobre Usagi, hasta su sexo, levantó las piernas de Usagi, las colocó sobre sus hombros y la levantó hasta su cara. Sus manos eran tan grandes que casi abarcaban toda la mejilla de sus nalgas. Una vez ubicado y sosteniéndola con fuerza dedicó su completa atención a su mojado coño.

Primero lo lamió, un largo, suave, lento y húmedo paseó por toda su raya, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Luego decidió aventurarse por los deliciosos recovecos de sus labios, investigando cada dobladillo, cada curva, cada línea, hasta llegar al nudo de su clítoris.

Cuando llegó a él, los gemidos de Usagi lo habían subyugado, le hacía infinitamente feliz de poder lograr que ella emitiera esos tiernos sonidos que hacía.

Apretó su clítoris entre sus dientes y labios, y allí se quedó un largo rato, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo, tirando, arremolinando su lengua hasta que su propia perilla estaba tan mojada con sus jugos que regresó a su centro para beber de allí buscando agotar el pozo con profundas chupadas que llenaban su boca de la exquisita esencia de Usagi. Una, dos, tres, cuatro…

No le llevó mucho más provocar un orgasmo en Usagi. Cuando la sintió llorisquear la soltó, la posó sobre la cama y agachó su cabeza para seguir lamiéndola. Lentas y suaves lamidas que acompañaron las pequeñas convulsiones que su orgasmo había provocado en ella. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba como si su orgasmo se expandiera por su cuerpo en grandes olas, dejándola exhausta. Cuando levantó su cabeza Usagi parecía dormir. Endymion se hizo hacia atrás y bajó de la cama. Sus piernas no se sentían muy firmes, esta sensación le hizo sonreír mientras ingresaba al baño, tomó una toalla y la mojó con agua caliente. Con ella en la mano regresó al dormitorio, con cuidado la limpió. Primero sus pechos, su cuello, pasó la toalla con delicadeza por su carita, su vientre, y luego entre sus piernas. Cuando terminó, se dirigió nuevamente al baño, se lavó y volvió.

Usagi seguía en la misma posición, una preciosa muñeca dorada en medio de su cama, sus piernas abiertas, el boscoso pelaje de su coño le recordó su promesa, no pasaría de hoy para afeitarla, o quizás no… le gustaba su tupido y dorado pelaje, casi blanco, era un erótico contraste contra su piel dorada. Le gustaba definitivamente, tal vez debería pensar que era lo que más quería, si quitárselo y dejarla mucho más sensible de lo que era o dejarlo y gozar de él. El pensar con tanta seriedad esta decisión lo volvió a hacer reír. Dios, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde la primera vez que la vio, y aquí la tenía, por fin, en su cama, saciada y dormida, desnuda y en sus brazos. Así que se metió en la cama y la abrazó, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas. La besó tiernamente en la cabeza, ahuecó su mano en uno de sus pechos y se entregó al sueño.

Cuando Usagi despertó, Endymion no estaba a su lado. Irguió su cabeza y escuchó los sonidos que la rodeaban. Indudablemente estaba sola. Miró hacia la ventana y la luz del día le indicaba ¿qué día era hoy? ¿No era su cumpleaños? No, eso sería mañana, el 28, hoy, si sus cuentas no fallaban era 27. Con energías renovadas decidió saltar de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha. No fue tan fácil, ciertos sectores le dolían pero estaba segura de que eran los golpes recibidos.

Al llegar al baño se miró al espejo, su cara ya comenzaba a mostrar su ojo bien redondeado por un enorme hematoma de un negro casi amarillento. Sabía que duraría algún tiempo, pero eventualmente se iría. Al mirarse hacia abajo, vio sus pechos y recordó a Endymion. Había leído mucho, preguntado más, y sin embargo nadie la había preparado para la obsesión que Endymion sentía por sus pechos, ese hombre estaría pegado a sus pezones todo el tiempo si pudiera. La sonrisa en su cara reflejó su pensamiento e inmediatamente los colores subieron a su rostro. ¡Vaya! Esa imagen de Endymion follando sus pechos era una fantasía que vería repetirse con asiduidad. Ese hombre no tenía la menor idea de cuánto combustible estaba poniendo en su imaginación. Y había algunas ideas de las que necesitaba consejo experto, Sere, o Sele. Y volvió a sonreírse a sí misma en una mala mueca antes de meterse a la ducha.

Cuando salió buscó la muda que Sere le había dejado antes, unos vaqueros celestes, zapatillas de cuero blancas, de sus preferidas, y una liviana musculosa como de hilos de seda tejida, con un moderado escote redondo, bragas de algodón, nada exótico ni sexi, ¿Sere aún seguiría usando bragas?. ¿Y el corpiño? Lo buscó pero no lo encontró. ¿Dónde lo habría dejado Sere? ¿Sere usaría esos corpiños de la abuela que solía ponerse? Otra pícara sonrisa cubrió su cara. Debajo de su ropa había un papel escrito firmado por Endymion.

Ángel, nada de corpiño — ahora entendía porque no lo veía, el sinvergüenza se lo había llevado—, te veré a la noche o más temprano si puedo. Guarda esto cerca de ti, SIEMPRE, no importa lo que uses, te amo.

Esto era una sencilla pulsera de cuero con una turquesa sobre él, la turquesa parecía un símbolo, algo indígena, como un atrapasueños. La miró, sonrió y se la puso.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se peinó en una cola de caballo y salió preguntándose dónde estarían todos, era evidente que en el departamento de Endymion no. Así que tomó el ascensor y subió al de Mamuro.

Odiaba andar sin sostén, ese hombre era un enfermo con sus senos. Una luminosa sonrisa le contestó en el espejo del ascensor. En verdad la idea la hacía muy feliz.

Los tres hermanos eran los dueños de los últimos cuatro pisos de un alto edificio de departamentos, en el primero estaba la Agencia y los tres siguientes pertenecían a Darien, Endymion y Mamuro. Los tres departamentos estaban llenos de fotos y decorados muy al estilo Santa Fe. La herencia indígena de los Chiba se observaba en la profusión de tapices, adornos y fotos, donde el color que predominaba era el turquesa y los marrones ladrillo. Pero ninguno tan bello como el turquesa de los ojos de Endymion.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso de Mamuro, Usagi sintió a su madre y a Sele, riendo en la cocina así que hacia allí se dirigió. Sele lavaba los evidentes restos del desayuno y Sere la miraba desde una silla en la isla de la cocina, un desayunador que se encontraba en el centro de la enorme cocina. Ambas al verla le sonrieron y Sere se apresuró a besarla. Era increíble lo que se parecían a pesar de que Usagi era mayor y unos buenos centímetros más alta de Sere. Los mismos rasgados ojos celestes y el cabello rubio platino, la carita en forma de pera, con una naricita respingona y una mandíbula que sin duda demostraba su carácter. Las mismas formas rotundas.

Usagi puso una mano en el vientre de su madre y la besó.

—Hola mami. Hola hermanito. Soy Usa tu hermana mayor a quien le deberás obediencia y debido respeto. —Besó el vientre y volvió a besar a su madre. Sin soltarla miró a Sele.

—Siempre quise un hermanito —le dijo besando de nuevo en la mejilla a Sere.

—Yo también —dijo Sele—. Si que lo vamos a malcriar, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Usa.

—¡Eso jamás! —dijo Sere.

Y las tres rieron.

—¿Desayunas Usa?

—Por supuesto, estoy muerta de hambre, el sexo agota y te da mucha hambre, si seguimos así, en unos meses Endymion me dejará por alguna flaca insignificante.

—¡Usagi Reina Tsukino! —gritó Sere.

La cara de Usagi reflejó su desconcierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Sele se echó a reír, mientras ponía delante de Usagi una taza grande de café y un plato con galletas surtidas, pan y manteca y dulce.

—No puedes hablar así —replicó Sere, mirando con censura a Sele.

—¿Por qué no? Somos adultas, saludables y con una vida sexual plena, ¿o no se dice así? ¿No me digas que mi hermanito nacerá de un repollo?

Sere se quedó con la boca abierta, buscando algo para decirle, y cuando no pudo, simplemente tomó las tostadas y comenzó a ponerles manteca y dulce.

—Además necesitaba conversar con ustedes de algo muy importante.

—Dios, porque estoy temblando antes de siquiera oírlo —dijo Sere mordiendo una de las tostadas.

Sele, la imitó estiró la mano y tomó otra, con ella en la mano, hizo un ademán como de "adelante" a Usagi.

—Sexo anal.

Ambas escupieron la mordida de su tostada, Usagi sólo atinó a hacerse hacia atrás y reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando Sere y Sele lograron recuperar el control de su respiración y mientras se sacudían los restos sobre su pechera la miraron.

Sele más valiente le preguntó:

—¿Qué con ello?

—Es una de mis fantasías con Endymion, pero nunca lo he hecho y él es… ya saben… —Usagi señaló con su dedo índice su entrepierna—. Muy…

—No puedo oír esto, ni verlo —Sere se levantó dificultosamente y comenzó a guardar las cosas puestas sobre la mesada que habían sido usadas en el desayuno.

—… grande —continuó Usa, haciendo caso omiso a su madre—. ¿Qué me aconsejan? —les lanzó la pregunta mientras mordía su tostada y la acompañaba con un sorbo de café.

Cuando nadie le contestó las miró. Sere estaba muy ocupada intentando guardar algo en la nevera y Sele masticando.

—¿Y? ¿Nadie me dirá nada? Las chicas se ayudan unas a otras.

—Las chicas Usagi, no las madres, las madres no hablan de estas cosas con sus niñas pequeñas.

—Cuando tenías doce hablabas conmigo, má.

—Si, y si lo recuerdas mi tema era "no sexo hasta el matrimonio" ¿y tú que decías? Así, ya me acuerdo. Sé todo lo que necesito saber —le dijo Sere, apoyándose sobre el desayunador y buscando una silla dónde sentarse enfrente de Usa.

—Si, pero… el punto es que si alguien puede comprenderme eres tú, tú y Sele saben lo que esos hermanos hacen con sus… cuerpos, ya saben, te miran y te derriten las bragas.

Sere y Sele se miraron y ambas cabecearon en un claro entendimiento.

—¿Ven? Tengo razón en lo que digo, no estoy "casada" pero nadie en esta vida, ni en ninguna me sacará de su lado. Endymion es mío. Entonces ya que lo tenemos claro, sólo estoy pidiendo un consejo, ¡caramba! Un consejo de mujer a mujer. —La voz de Usagi parecía tan perfectamente razonable que las dos mujeres volvieron a asentir. Usagi supo que había ganado la batalla. A decir verdad nadie podía resistirse a sus argumentos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Sele.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Usa con cara de preocupación.

—Bueno a mi no me dolió, y si dolió ya ni lo recuerdo así que debo presumir que si dolió no fue mucho —contestó Sele.

Usagi miró a su madre y está roja de vergüenza. Sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿No qué —le preguntó Usa—, no, no duele o no, no me acuerdo?

Sere tragó y solo hizo una seña con su mano levantando dos dedos. Usagi hizo una mueca y miró a Sele de nuevo.

—¿Es agradable, digo vale la pena hacer el esfuerzo?

La cara de Sele brilló y le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, claro que vale la pena.

Usagi miró a Sere, ésta miraba con ojos desorbitados a Sele, luego regresó a Usa y simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Juraría Sere —dijo Usagi— que antes me lo explicabas mejor. Y dime… Sele —lo dijo recalcando con fuerza su nombre mirándola fijamente para luego pasar a mirar de la misma manera a Serenity y regresar a Sele—, ¿cómo debo prepararme?

En esos momentos Sere recordó que tenía que repasar las hornallas de la cocina así que se bajó, dificultosamente, y tomó un paño, le puso detergente y comenzó a repasar la inmaculada cocina.

Usagi la miró y regresó su rostro a Sele—. ¿Y bien?

—Pues… —Sele comenzó mirando la frenética tarea emprendida por Sere— Dar me compró un dilatador anal, y me hizo llevarlo unos cuantos días.

En ese momento, se sintió el fuerte ruido de la botella de detergente cayendo con fuerza sobre la mesada, Sele y Usagi miraron a Sere, que según parecía la había dejado caer de sus manos y luego intentaron seguir con su charla para ser interrumpidas.

—Lo siento —susurró roja como la grana Sere—. Se resbaló.

—¿Y tú má, cómo te preparaste? —el tono inquisitivo y curioso de Usagi era imposible de notar. Su pregunta era seria.

Al ver su preocupación Sere sonrió, desde que había tenido once años había sido curiosa con respecto al sexo, la había vuelto loca con preguntas hasta que se le ocurrió indicarle libros qué leer, luego llegó la etapa de "ya sé todo lo que debo saber sobre sexo" y seguramente era cierto, al menos sabia mucho más que ella cuando llegó a la cama de Darien. Al ver su carita y el interés en ella supo que no la defraudaría y se dio por vencida.

—Bien, Usa, verás lo primero que debes saber sobre sexo anal es que es una decisión de a dos y…

Usa sonrió:

—Bien, Endymion aún no lo sabe pero de algo estoy segura. Es una decisión de a dos.

—…y en cuanto a mí. Mamuro fue paciente, él no usó un dildo, sólo sus dedos y mucha paciencia. Y sí, es increíble.

Usagi la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien, niñas hora de ir de compras, tengo que conseguir un hermoso vestido para festejar mi cumpleaños, ver qué pasó con mis valijas o comprar más ropa y por supuesto, un dilatador anal… la fantasía número 14 está en marcha.

—¿Fantasía número 14? —dijo Sele interrogante.

—Dios, Sele, me temo que acabas de abrir la puerta equivocada —Sere dijo dramáticamente agarrándose la cabeza.

—Vamos no me digan que no tienen fantasías con sus hombres —preguntó seria Usagi.

—Sí —dijo Sele.

—No —dijo Sere.

Ambas la miraron abriendo sus ojos ampliamente. Sere se puso colorada.

—Mi pobre e inocente madre —Usagi abrazó a su madre mirando a Sele y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Usagi Reina…

—Vamos Sere, nadie te lo cree, ni siquiera tú. Cuéntame alguna fantasía que hayas hecho realidad. Anda… —miró a Sele haciéndole una gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole "aliéntala"— Vamos Sere dime una. Prometo que no te preguntaré nunca más… a ti… y si no, mejor le pregunto a Mamuro, él…

—¡Usagi Reina!

La sonrisa pícara en su cara puso más roja a Sere e hizo que Sele se riera a carcajadas. Poco después se le unieron Usagi y Sele, las risas hicieron correr lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando dejaron de reír las tres. Sele tomó un poco de su jugo y Usagi la siguió.

Sere dejó de limpiar y las miró. Extendió su mano y dijo

—Sólo una… —su mano mostraba un sólo dedo.

—Sólo una, lo juro —dijo Usagi,

Sere miró a Sele, ésta aún se estaba secando alguna lágrima de su rostro pero sólo atinó a hacer un gesto, levantando las palmas de su mano y afirmando con su cabeza.

—Bien, yo también tengo un dildo.

—¿Y? —preguntó rápidamente Usagi

—Pensé que Mamuro podría usarlo conmigo…

Frente a su largo silencio, Usagi le reclamó—: ¿Y? Por Dios, mujer hay que sacarte todo con tirabuzón? —agregó impaciente.

—Y no me animé, así que lo escondí. —Cuando Usagi iba a quejarse de nuevo, Sere se apuró en contestar—. Pero Mamuro se enteró.

—¿Dónde lo habías guardado? —preguntó curiosa Sele.

—Dentro de unas botas —la sonrisa de Sere indicaba que le había parecido una excelente idea—. Sólo que no fue buena elección, Gladys, que estaba limpiando el cuarto mientras yo arreglaba no sé que en mi vestidor. Ella estaba ordenando mi armario cuando levantó mis botas y cayó al suelo. Cuando lo vi me puse roja de vergüenza y me apresuré a levantarlo pero Gladys hizo lo mismo. Las dos lo tomamos juntas. Y así nos encontró Mamuro. A Gladys arrodillada, a mí en bata y ambas tirando del dildo, una pálida imitación de Mamuro por cierto.

—¿Y? —gritó Usagi.

—El muy canalla, entró, se cruzó de brazos, y mirándonos le dijo a la pobre de Gladys no sabía que jugaba estos jueguitos con mi mujer, Gladys la pobre mujer estaba más colorada que yo, sólo balbuceaba y la cucaracha sin compadecerse de la pobre mujer agregó mirándome: creí que conmigo te bastaba, Gladys abrió sus ojos enormes y simplemente largó el dildo y salió de cuarto corriendo.

Sele y Usagi lanzaron una carcajada. Cuando recuperaron el aire fue Sele quien preguntó: —¿Y?

—La asquerosa cucaracha levantó el dildo lo miró, y simplemente me dijo No creo que lo uses con Gladys, ni creo que pueda siquiera ser mi competidor, y, si yo no lo he comprado, sólo puede significar que mi bella esposa anda buscando nuevas experiencias. ¿No salíamos de compras?

—¿Qué? ¿No nos vas a contar como termina esta historia? —la risa y la curiosidad se mezclaron en el tono de Usagi.

—Cuando cumplas tu mayoría de edad, hijita, recién ahí.

Las tres rieron, Usagi agarró una servilleta y se la tiró.

—Bueno, yo soy mayor —dijo Sele, con otra pícara sonrisa. Ya te contaremos. ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó a Usagi.

—Sí, pero ¿será prudente? —el tono de voz de Sere no demostraba mucho convencimiento en hacerlo.

—Diría que si —dijo Sele—, Dar me dijo que el FBI anda detrás de Crystal, imagino que el tipo está queriendo llegar a Sudamérica en estos momentos.

—Muy bien, eso lo decide, ¿me prestas una cartera Sere? — preguntó Usa, saltando de su banco.

—Por supuesto.

—Y la tarjeta. Tengo que averiguar cómo recuperar mis documentos y tarjetas—. Agregó Usa

—Ups, debo cambiarme y avisarle a Lita que le diga a Jedite que nos acompañe —dijo Sele, que aún tenía la bata puesta—. ¿Cinco minutos?

Las dos, Usagi y Sere, la miraron unos segundos, con una pregunta en la cara.

—Si llegamos a salir sin un guardaespaldas, no podré sentarme en un mes. Dar me mataría —dijo Sele

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Yo también moriría, Mamuro no se apiadará ni siquiera de la portadora del nuevo Chiba. Muy bien vamos con Jedite.

—¿Entonces, en cinco minutos? —preguntó Usagi a los gritos desde la cocina mientras Sere y Sele salían.

Cuando ellas se fueron, Usa se preparó otra suculenta tostada, sí, el sexo da hambre.

El roce de su blusa le recordó poner en la lista sostenes de todos colores. Por un segundo la cara de Endymion aferrada a uno de sus pezones, los hizo endurecer, con la mano libre se acarició, le dolían, vaya que su hombre tenía poderes. Ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto y la excitaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO DOCE

Darien, Endymion y Mamuro se encontraban en la oficina de su ex- jefe del FBI, hasta ahora no habían obtenido absolutamente nada. Parecía que a Rubeus Crystal se lo había tragado la tierra y a ninguno de los Chiba les agradaba la idea.

Tenerle libre era una amenaza real tanto para ellos como para las chicas. Endymion podría haber muerto si la bala dirigida a su cabeza hubiese tenido un mejor tirador detrás. Pensar que aún corrían peligro Usagi y Sere, había encolerizado a Mamuro y Endymion. Alan, había dado las instrucciones necesarias y acordes, simplemente se había evaporado. Y hasta que no lo encontraran todos tendrían que vigilar constantemente su entorno.

Poniéndose de pie, Endymion inició la salida, estiró la mano y saludó a su ex-jefe. No le gustaba la idea de tener sola a Usagi. Además había pensado en mostrarle la casa que le había construido en las afueras. Con esa idea en mente salió del edificio mientras escuchaba a Dar dialogar con Mamuro, ambos ponían en voz alta todas las posibilidades que tenían ante sí, conociendo el expediente de Crystal, buscaban ver si no habían quedado flancos sin considerar.

Endymion los escuchaba entre medio de su dolor de cabeza y su preocupación por Usa. Al llegar al auto, dejó que Mamuro abriera y se sentó solo detrás. Recostó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Usa.

Aún podía verla inclinando su cabecita buscando su polla mientras follaba sus pechos, su pequeña y rosada lengua saliendo presurosa hacia ella, atrapándola y no queriendo soltarla. No había sentido y visto nada más erótico que luchar contra su boca buscando soltar su polla de su húmeda cueva por entre el túnel de sus pechos.

Ella lo había sorprendido. Se aferró a su polla como si mantenerla en su boca fuese lo único importante en este mundo, entrar y salir de ella había sido tan exquisito como entrar y salir de su coñito dorado.

—Endi hermano, por dónde andas —escuchó decir a Dar. Su voz pareció sacarlo de su ensueño.

—¿Qué?

—Te dejamos en la oficina, iremos con la policía local, de esta manera cubriremos todos los flancos. ¿Está bien?

—Sí —le contestó. Quería llegar a casa, desnudar a Usagi y meterse en la cama con ella. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y palpó su corpiño. Lo había guardado ahí sabiendo que Usagi lo buscaría, y con el secreto gozo de tocarlo y recordar sus pechos. La tela de suave seda era tan delicada como la piel de Usa—. Me duele algo la cabeza, es hora de mi medicación. Cualquier cosa me informan.

Cuando bajó del automóvil, inspiró profundamente, buscando el rumor del viento. Algo no estaba bien. Antes de que Mamuro arrancar de nuevo se dio vuelta y les golpeó la ventanilla del auto. Mamuro bajó su ventanilla y lo miró. Endymion acercó su cabeza a ella ver a sus dos hermanos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Dar

—No lo sé, pero escuchen —les dijo Endymion.

Ambos hermanos cerraron sus ojos. Sí. Algo pasaba. Como un sólo hombre ambos, bajaron del auto. Y se dirigieron a su oficina. En el ascensor Mamuro marcó el número de Sere. Llamó y llamó y nadie contestó. Miró a Dar y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo localizar a Sere.

Dar sacó inmediatamente su celular y llamó a Serena, cuando aceptó que nadie contestaría miró a Mamuro con preocupación.

Estaban entrando a la oficina cuando Endymion preguntaba a Lita.

—Lita, ¿dónde están las chicas?

Lita los miró sorprendida, nunca se veían preocupados y ahora lo parecían.

—Salieron de compras

—¡¿Qué?! —se escucharon gritar.

Lita se apresuró a aclarar levantándose de su asiento.

—Jedite las acompaña.

Darien inmediatamente levantó su celular y marcó su número. Parecía que ninguno de ellos respiraba. Unos larguísimos minutos después Dar negó con su cabeza mientras maldecía.

—¡Maldición! —su rostro reflejaba su angustia—. Cassi manda a alguien arriba que revisen los departamentos, todos, quiero saber si están allí.

—Ellas salieron… no está… —dijo Lita apretando el botón del intercomunicador.

—Hazlo —dijo Mamuro sin darle opción a cuestionar ni dudar. Endymion levantó sus cejas.

—Esperen, podría saber dónde está, Dar podemos buscar el auto, —miró a Lita y le preguntó—: ¿qué llaves se llevó?

Cómo un sólo hombre se dirigieron hacia la sala de informática.

* * * *U_U* * * *

Las cosas no podían salir mejor, había hecho bien en quedarse en el estacionamiento ubicado en el subsuelo del edificio. Habían esperado pacientemente y la espera había dado resultado. Vio salir a la bastarda con las otras dos, una de ellas sin dudas era su madre, la otra era la mujer del mayor. Si salían tenían que volver, tiempo suficiente para acomodar su nuevo plan.

Dos horas y media más tarde, él y sus hombres se habían ubicado estratégicamente. En cuanto el chofer y las mujeres bajaron lanzó la primera púa hacia el chofer, en el mismo momento en que caía, las mujeres comenzaron a seguirlo. Dos segundos después, Rubeus y Jimmy subían a la bastarda a la camioneta, luego fue el turno de la madre y de la otra mujer, dos minutos después la furgoneta salía del estacionamiento.

* * * U_U * * *

Sí, el GPS fue rápido sólo que la camioneta estaba en el propio estacionamiento. Cuando bajaron la encontraron abierta sin nadie y a Jedite inconsciente en el piso. Mientras Mamuro llamaba al 911, Darien revisaba los alrededores mirando la disposición de las cámaras. No,no, no de nuevo, Endymion sólo podía rogar debajo de su constante dolor de cabeza. No podía empezar de nuevo, la suerte no es eterna.

La desesperación de su cara debió ser más que evidente porque Mamuro se le acercó y le dijo: —Las encontraremos, si las hubieran querido matar lo hubieran hecho acá.

Había verdad en lo que Mamuro decía, las encontraremos, por un segundo los ojos turquesas de Endymion refulgieron, sí, sí Usa había hecho lo que le habían pedido la encontrarían.

—Dar, Mamuro, tengo que decirles algo.

* * * * U_U * * * *

Crystal se había aparecido en el subsuelo del estacionamiento, cuando jamás Sere imaginó que aparecería allí, lo vio mientras bajaba detrás de Usagi y Sele. Al igual que ellas llevaban sus manos llenas de bolsas de compras. En cuanto puso un pie al bajar de automóvil, Sere encontró dos cosas, vio caer a Jedite y a Usagi abalanzarse con un grito hacia un hombre pelirrojo. Cuando Usagi con la fuerza de su empuje lo tiró al suelo, otro hombre apareció por detrás del auto, y golpeó a Usa en la cabeza. El corazón de Sere saltó en su pecho. De repente dos hombres se acercaron detrás suyo, uno la agarró desde atrás mientras el otro hacia lo mismo con Sele, que luchaba golpeándolo con los paquetes. El hombre rubio avanzó sobre Sele y ayudó al hombre a someterla, uno de ellos la levantó en el aire y la metió a la furgoneta que estaba casi enfrente. Cuando la tiró sobre el piso de la furgoneta, Sele cayó de costado, el golpe evidentemente la había inmovilizado. En un segundo alguien había levantado a Sere y tirado también al interior de la camioneta, caer contra Sele salvó a Sere de un daño mayor.

Un segundo después el cuerpo de Usagi desmayado era tirado sobre ellas, las puertas cerradas y la camioneta arrancó.

Sere se arrastró en la oscuridad para palpar el cuerpo de Usa.

—Usa, contéstame hija, Usa…

—Calma Sere —Sele también se estaba moviendo para tomar las manos de Sere que recorrían el cuerpo de Usa—. Espera déjame que tome su pulso. —Con cuidado Serena colocó la yema de sus dedos sobre el pulso en la carótida de Usagi para encontrarlo sonando fuerte.

—Es fuerte, su pulso es fuerte y estable Sere, sólo debe estar desmayada por el golpe.

—Primero su secuestro ahora esto, ¿pero qué está pasando?.

—No lo sé, pero sé que nos enteraremos. —Le dijo Sele acercándose a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí lo estoy.

El bamboleo dentro de la furgoneta las envió hacia un costado de la misma, Sele ayudó a Sere a sostenerse. Cuando volvieron a quedar en posición Sele se hizo hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el costado.

—Ven Sere, apoyémonos más atrás —le dijo avanzando hacia delante y tomando a Usagi bajo sus axilas para llevarla consigo. Sere se movió hasta conseguir apoyarse ella también. Entre las dos acomodaron la cabeza de Usagi en el regazo de Sere. Cuando Usagi despertó abrió pesadamente sus ojos y pudo notar a su lado a Sere y a Serena. No sabía donde estaban pero estaban en movimiento y al menos estaban juntas.

Con todo su esfuerzo intentó levantar su cabeza y no pudo. Curare, o cómo se llamaba la droga que habían usado contra Endymion y Usa, detubocurina o como sea se llamase la droga. Pensó. En el instante en que intentó llevar su mano a la cabeza notó que podía hacerlo. No. No le habían inyectado ningún alcaloide, había sido un golpe. Su mano fue tomada por otra mano, cuando giró su cabeza hacia arriba, vio a Sere mirándola.

—Ma… —su lengua se sentía completamente entumecida, más que una sílaba sonó como un graznido. Pero fue suficiente para que Sere la escuchara.

—Crystal —dijo de repente, los ojos celestes de Usagi se abrieron, le llevó unos segundos comprender que se habían detenido. Intentó hablar.

—Crystal… —dijo Sele.

Y Usagi movió su cabeza lo suficiente como para que Sele comprendiera que había entendido.

Crystal, Crystal nos tiene, ¡Sere! Oh, Dios, ¡el bebé!. Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de lágrimas y preocupación. Endymion ¿dónde estás?

Esta vez su lengua estaba bien, lo que la había desmayado había sido el golpe que le dieron desde atrás cuando se abalanzó sin siquiera pensar sobre Crystal, un segundo después de haber dormido a Jedite con la cerbatana. Se había abalanzado sobre él para golpearlo con las bolsas de compras que traía en sus manos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas habían más hombres, en realidad cuando tiró al suelo a Crystal, su sonrisa de triunfo mental entró en un pozo oscuro, alguien evidentemente la había golpeado, levantando las manos a su cabeza, Sere le dijo:

—Sólo es un chichón, no estás herida. —Las lágrimas de Sere iluminaban sus ojos. Se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena.

Usa se sentó y preguntó mirando el estrecho espacio dónde estaban.

—¿Saben dónde estamos?

Ambas negaron.

—No pudimos ver nada. Nos obligaron a subir a la camioneta que tenía los vidrios tapados, sólo sé que no estamos en la ciudad y estamos como a dos horas de casa. —Evidentemente Sele también intentaba ser fuerte.

Usagi se puso de pie, algo tambaleante.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Sere.

—Quiero ver si podemos saber dónde estamos —contestó movilizándose hacia la puerta.

—Ya lo hicimos, Usagi, no hemos visto nada.

Usagi miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente no se veía nada más que los confines de la furgoneta cerrada en que habían sido inmovilizadas.

—¡Mierda! Algo tenemos que hacer.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, esperaremos a los chicos, ellos nos encontrarán —dijo Sere.

—¿Crystal dijo qué quiere? No creo que la herencia, considerando que con lo que pasó no puede reclamarla. —Usagi seguía dando vueltas mirando el cuarto cerrado.

—Dinero —dijeron a dúo Sele Y Sere.

—Por qué no me…

Usagi se interrumpió cuando una de las puertas se abrió para dar paso a Crystal, que desde abajo las miró.

No se lo veía muy bien, los días pasados habían dejado marcas en su rostro y en su ropa, se veía desaseado y nervioso. Usagi se quedó quieta donde estaba y lo miró. Detrás de Crystal se veían a tres hombres más, cada uno de ellos tenía una cerbatana en la mano. Usagi tomó nota de ello y caminó hasta la puerta. Inmediatamente Sere tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

—¿Qué quiere Crystal? —preguntó Sele en un tono belicoso y enfadado.

—Ya lo sabrás perra, por ahora van a acompañarnos. Así que vengan.

Uno de los hombres mostró una Browning y les hizo un además de "vamos".

Las tres bajaron de la furgoneta. Crystal inició la marcha.

—¡Bajen!—ordenó secamente.

Usagi y Sele se movieron prestamente y ayudaron a Sere. A pesar de sus siete meses de embarazo no estaba muy gorda, con cuidado la ayudaron a bajar y allí quedaron paradas mirando a los cuatro hombres que las rodeaban.

Endymion

Dar

Mamuro,¿ dónde están?

Sus pensamientos iban al hombre que amaban.

Endymion, Mamuro y Darien se habían organizado e iban en su búsqueda, el bip del localizador que Endymion había puesto en la pulsera de Usa, sonaba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Dar llevaba su portátil en el regazo, Mamuro iba al comando del helicóptero y Endymion miraba hacia abajo completamente desesperado.

Cada uno parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Para Mamuro saber que Sere estaba en peligro, y con ella su hijo había sido un golpe tan intenso como jamás lo había sentido. Ella y el bebé eran su vida, ¿Por qué habían salido? Jedite estaba recuperándose en el hospital, el médico les había confirmado el uso de la d-tubocurarina, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y se pondría bien.

Nada había sido tan duro para Mamuro cómo preguntar si esta droga dañaría de alguna manera al bebé. La respuesta había sido sincera y dolorosa, depende de la dosis depende de la dosis, desde ese momento la cabeza de Mamuro se convirtió en un ruego que haya sido chica, chica, chica. Aún al mando del helicóptero su cabeza estaba completamente disociada, chica, chica. No quería ni siquiera imaginar que algo dañara al niño. Cuando Sere se enteró que estaba embarazada se había sentido hondamente preocupada, le había dicho que era demasiado grande para tener un niño, treinta seis años, la doctora había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, mostrándoles que hoy en día las mujeres se animaban a tener bebés a edades cada vez más altas. Una vez hechos todos los estudios que ella misma le había pedido y se convenció que todo con el bebé estaba bien, Sere había florecido. No podía verse más hermosa, su piel siempre lo había vuelto loco, pero ahora en verdad resplandecía. Sus increíbles pechos, dios, como la enojaba verlos tan grandes, sin embargo él los amaba, amaba su forma, su color, su tamaño, su sabor. Lo volvían loco, siempre lo habían hecho. Aún cuando su pequeño erizo protestaba cada vez que le impedía ponerse sostén. Dios, ¿cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? El bip del localizador de la señal del sistema de posicionamiento global, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Cuando localizaran a Usa, Dios necesitaba localizar a Sere. Ahora comprendía perfectamente la desesperación de Endi cuando no podía encontrarla. Dios, tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo.

Para Darien las cosas tampoco eran fáciles, Sele era lo que lo mantenía vivo. Era tan hermosa, inteligente, sensible, y tan… tan cabeza dura… estaba seguro que si estaba consciente les estaría haciendo la vida un infierno. Y ojalá que así fuera, esta vez Crystal no escaparía, ni se lo dejaría a la policía o al FBI, no podía pensar que alguien que amenazaba a su mujer y su familia pudiera andar suelto, mataría al bastardo. Había visto como había golpeado a Usa, si ponía un sólo dedo sobre Sele, lo mataría.

Su precioso ratoncito, se había convertido en la mujer más increíble del mundo. Lo tenía loco, y así había sido desde el mismo momento en que la había visto. Un remolino dorado y marrón. Saber que no podía manejarla lo había molestado pero ahora lo adoraba, jamás sabía lo que haría, en ningún lado, ni siquiera en la cama. Ella lo llevaba y lo traía de la oreja, lo arrastraba a una pasión furiosa, o lo hacía reír como jamás lo había hecho. Su corazón jamás estaba quieto con ella. Lo hacía saltar a la altura que indicaba, estaba total y completamente enamorado. El embarazo de Sere, había despertado su instinto maternal, quería un bebé y estaban trabajando duramente por él. Vaya qué sí. Últimamente estaba más en su departamento que en su oficina. Ya no les quedaba lugar donde intentarlo. Imaginarla con su bebé hacía desbocar su corazón. Si algo le pasaba, él… moriría. Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrarla y no estaba dispuesto y ni siquiera preparado para perderla.

Era su culpa, una agencia de seguridad, supuestamente la más alta eficacia en seguridad y no habían podido evitar que Crystal se llevara a sus mujeres, en sus propias narices. Si algo les pasaba él no se lo perdonaría, no ninguno de los tres se los perdonaría. Su protección, era su responsabilidad y habían fallado lastimosamente y si no las encontraban… no mejor no pensar en ello, mejor pensar que pronto llegarían hasta ellas y este infierno acabaría. ¿De qué les valía un record impecable en el FBI si sus mujeres estaban…?

Para Endymion la preocupación no solo pasaba por la vida de Usa. Mil cosas corrían por su cabeza. Le había fallado.

Fallado.

Dos veces. Dos veces se habían llevado a su mujer delante de sus narices.

En la primera ella estaba desnuda, su ropa había quedado en el hotel, y sus valijas en su camioneta. Era tan hermosa. Su mujer estaba tan lejos de parecer una dulce e inocente jovencita con ese espléndido colorido, su cuerpo, sus pechos, grandes y perfectos, esas larguísimas piernas y una cintura minúscula. Un rostro pleno de sensualidad. Quién sabe qué le habían hecho, si la… ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra, sería demasiado terrible, demasiado. A su Usa no podía pasarle algo así y todo por su culpa. Tendría que haberlos sentido antes. Había estado tan perdido en su cuerpo, tan absolutamente perdido después de tantos años de esperarla, anhelarla y desearla. ¿Cómo no los había sentido, cómo no había dispuesto más protección? Y si la encontraba tard…

El estrepitoso pitar del localizador lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—La tenemos —dijo, —justo debajo de nosotros. Contra lo pensado no estaban en la ciudad ni es sus periferias, estaban en un zona descampada.

—Mamuro —dijo Endymion— ¿no está en esta zona el Haras que pertenecía a Van Blackmoon?, allí las debe tener.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me alejaré un poco para descender.

—¡No –gritó Endymion—, bájame ahora!

Dar se dio vuelta y miró a Endymion.

—Endi, piensa, si se llegan a dar cuenta de nuestra presencia en a una distancia en el que no podemos sugestionarlos, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Sólo unos segundos, por Dios Endi, sólo espera unos segundos.

Mamuro ni siquiera esperó, simplemente giró la nave y se dirigió hacia una zona cercana detrás de unos frondosos árboles. Endymion y Darien parecían las cuerdas de un violín. Los segundos se alargaban allí arriba mientras Mamuro maniobraba para aterrizar.

Los árboles en realidad rodeaban el ancho camino de la entrada al Haras, altos y boscosos, ofrecerían una hermosa sombra en verano, ahora, el tupido follaje los estaba ayudando a ocultarse.

Mientras iban acercándose Endymion podía ver los caballos pastando a pesar de que el sol estaba casi en el horizonte.

Cuando Mamuro se apoyó sobre la tierra, la puerta se abrió en el mismo segundo y Endymion y Dar saltaron al suelo. Endymion bajó con tres armas en la mano, sabía que no la necesitaban pero no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Ya se había equivocado demasiado. Dejar a Usa sin nadie que la protegiera, pensar que en su propio departamento nada podría pasarle no volvería a ocurrir nunca más.

Cuando pusieron un pie en tierra, ambos sondearon al viento. Ellas estaban aquí, y bien. Cuando se dieron la vuelta Mamuro ya se había bajado, Endymion les tiró las armas y las tomaron en el aire. Como un sólo hombre se dirigieron hacia la casa central.

* * * U_U * * *

Esta vez no dejaría que sus planes fallasen, todavía no entendía como habían podido localizar donde tenía a la bastarda y cómo la habían encontrado. Ya perdido por perdido, su plan no sería tan cuidadoso. Sólo quería dos cosas, acabar con los malditos Chiba por interferir en sus planes, y conseguir dinero suficiente para irse de una buena vez.

El antiguo Haras de la familia de Van Blackmoon, estaba abandonado, algunos caballos habían quedado pero sabía que eran sólo para pastar y que acaba de ser comprado. Sus nuevos dueños, estaban arreglando un sector y remodelando otro, por lo que demorarían unos días más en trasladarse.

Utilizar la antigua casa central en el plan había sido un acierto, virtualmente lejos de ojos curiosos, abandonada, esperando un comprador que incluyera la padrillería, los galpones de maternidad, de destete y los tinglados de las yeguas madres y de cuida Era lo último de la gran riqueza de los Van Blackmoon y si se lo hubieran dado para que él los administrara aún estarían llenos de caballos de raza.

Pero no había sido así. Y aquí estaba. Intentando salir de todo esto. Pero no saldría con las manos vacías. Se merecía mucho más que eso, y estas mujeres delante suyo serían la llave que se lo posibilitara.

Lo había pensado muy bien. Haría que los llamaran pediría dinero por ellas y cuando los tuviera frente a frente, el curare, esta vez el legítimo, haría el resto.

Así que mientras dos de sus hombres ya viajaban al centro de la ciudad para hacer la llamada, Sean y él se instalarían en el lugar dónde colocarían el dinero, esperando hasta que uno de ellos llegara. Uno de los Chiba ya no los molestaba, así que sólo debería lidiar con dos. El que llevara el dinero ni sabría que le pasó. Con el otro sería cuestión de nueva llamada y más de lo mismo.

Bien su parte del plan estaba funcionando, tendría a las mujeres hasta conseguir el dinero y las dejaría aquí, en siete días vendrían de la inmobiliaria y las hallarían, siete días eran tiempo suficiente para irse del país e instalarse.

—¡Caminen! —dijo Crystal, señalando una puerta dentro de la casa principal.

Serenity, Usagi y Serena avanzaron.

Usa pensaba que irían a algún oscuro sótano. Iba realmente preocupada por su madre y el bebé cuando entraron a la casa completamente desnuda. No había muebles de ningún tipo, ni cuadros, ni nada. Indudablemente estaba vacía y abandonada. Usagi vio cuando uno de los hombres empujaba a Sele con fuerza hacia delante, chocando contra Sere. Usagi las sostuvo a ambas y siguieron hacia delante.

Como toda vieja casona, la casa estaba bellamente construida, con fuertes paredes muy gruesas, y puertas de roble labradas grandes y macizas. Fueron empujadas hacia un cuarto a la derecha. Cuando entraron Usa comprendió que esa habitación había sido usada como estudio o biblioteca, aún quedaban las bibliotecas vacías y nada más excepto marcas en la pared donde habían estado algunos cuadros colgados.

Cuando ingresaron detrás de ellas cerraron las puertas. Usagi giró intentando ver si podía abrir la puerta mientras Sele se dirigía hacia las ventanas. Pero era inútil. Eran gruesas y de duras maderas.

Un sonido las distrajo.

—¿Se van? —preguntó Sere pegando la oreja a la ventana.

—Creo que sí, ¿pero cuántos?

—Bueno pronto lo sabremos —dijo Usagi golpeando la puerta—. Por favor, ayúdeme, mi madre se ha descompuesto. ¡Socorro!

Inmediatamente Sele empezó a gritar con ella. Nadie se acercó. Ni abrió.

—¿Estaremos solas? —preguntó Sere detrás de ella.

—Parece que si. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. ¿Qué harían los chicos si les pasara esto? —preguntó Sere —Pues simplemente les pedirían que les abrieran y los dejarían salir —contestó Sele desalentada.

Usagi miraba a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nada en el cuarto.

—Nada, no hay nada en este cuarto no tenemos muchas opciones no creen. —De repente miró a su madre—, ¿Crees que nos matarán Sere? —el tono de su voz fue bajo y reflejó todo su miedo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de súbitas lágrimas. Sere se acercó y la abrazó.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso crees que los Chiba dejarán que alguien dañe a sus mujeres? Claro que no, amor. Ten fe, solcito.

Cuando los ojos de Sere se llenaron de lágrimas, Usagi comprendió que transmitir su miedo en voz alta solo estaba preocupando más a su madre. Sacando fuerzas se puso de pie y empezó a mirar todo el lugar, empezando con los estantes vacíos de la biblioteca, si pudieran sacar alguno podrían golpear hasta abrir la puerta, aunque parecía maciza y fuerte era igualmente vieja

—Además… —les dijo con tono humorístico— espero con mucha desesperación mi mayoría de edad.

—Por supuesto. Si cuando cumplí mi mayoría de edad hubiera tenido a Dar esperándome como tienes a Endymion, hasta hubiera sido capaz de modificar mi documento de identidad —agregó Sele en le mismo tono, intentando quitar dramatismo a la situación y también intentando no quebrarse y largarse a llorar pidiendo por Darien.

—No lo digo por Endymion —apuntó Usagi pegando patadas a los estantes más bajos.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué lo dices? —preguntó Sere secando sus lágrimas.

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —le dijo a Sere, mirándola—. ¿Acaso crees que te la haré tan fácil y no me dirás qué hizo Mamuro con el dildo?

Sele y Sere, rompieron a reír. Y Usagi se les unió. Una risa tensa, pero una risa que volvió a recomponer sus ánimos.

—Bien, chicas, veamos como podemos salir de aquí —dijo Sele, mirando a su alrededor.

Puertas y ventanas cerradas y gruesas. Nada en la habitación excepto las estanterías de la biblioteca.

—¿Ideas? —preguntó Sele golpeando una vez más la ventana.

Sere, puso las manos en su vientre mientras miraba y susurró con suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchada.

—"Dame una palanca y moveré el mundo"

Usagi la miró y sonrió.

—¿Una palanca… tal vez de alguna de las maderas de la estantería? Pero son viejas y muy duras —dijo mientras seguía golpeándolas con sus pies.

Sele dejó de golpear la ventana y se giró a mirarlas.

—¡Sí! Veamos si podemos conseguir una.

Usagi dejó de golpear los estantes de la biblioteca y miró con detenimiento la estantería.

—Umm, no sé, por algo no se la han llevado.

Sele y Usagi se concentraron en ver cómo sacaban uno de los estantes. Lo empujaron con manos, con patadas pero no obtuvieron nada.

—Esperen, esperen —dijo Sere entusiasmada.

Cuando Usa y Sele se dieron vuelta, Sere estaba de panza en el suelo debajo de la boca de la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Si no hubiera luz no podría haber visto la salida. Chicas, una de ustedes tendrá que subir por ella.

Ambas se movieron para mirar hacia arriba, luego Sele y Usagi se miraron.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Usagi.

—No —dijo Sele comenzando a atarse su largo cabello—. Soy mucho más pequeña —les sonrió señalando su busto—. Yo lo haré.

Usagi volvió a mirar y supo que si bien era muy delgada el tamaño de sus senos no le permitiría pasar por la salida de la chimenea que se veía bastante chica desde abajo, aún cuando la base era tan amplia como para que las tres pudieran entrar. Así que cabeceó.

—Bien, pero tengo una idea. En cuanto subas me pondré abajo, tal vez no pueda pasar arriba pero puedo sostenerte mientras subes. Sere, ¿recuerdas lo buena que era en la escalera en gimnasia?

Sere, sonrió afirmando.

—Bien —dijo Sele— Intentémoslo.

Sele había salido de compras con un vestido liviano con una vaporosa falda que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas, arriba del vestido sin mangas llevaba un pequeño chaleco, de seda a tono con el vestido, y unas sandalias bajas y cómodas. Se sacó el chaleco y lo tiró por una de las costuras, cuando logró separar una pieza, con ella se ató el cabello, pasó el resto del chaleco y se lo pasó a Usa—. Usa, ¿te das cuenta lo que podemos encontrar allí no?

—Sí, pero no me asusta eso, sino ellos —contestó Usa mientras ataba su cabello, haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.

Usagi sólo llevaba un vaquero azul, con sencillas y prácticas zapatillas de cuero blancas, y arriba una camisola de color azul Francia larga que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas.

Sele se puso en cuclillas para entrar cuando Sere le dijo:

—¡Espera Sele, lleva esto! —Sere se había sacado un coqueto tapadito de seda liviana tres cuartos que llevaba sobre un vestido color marfil con un corte de futura mamá. Ante el gesto de extrañeza de Sele, agregó—: con él puedes ir limpiando las telas de arañas hacia arriba. Cómo un plumero antes de pasar tu cabeza.

Sele lo tomo lo rasgó y con él en la mano se colocó para subir.

—Bien vamos —dijo Sele.

—Espera, cuando estés parada, yo me pondré debajo entre tus piernas, arrodillada, cuando vayas subiendo yo me iré parando hasta dónde pueda, no te preocupes por mí, soy fuerte, y he hecho esto muchas veces —Usagi la miraba con absoluta intensidad.

Sele cabeceó y se puso debajo de la chimenea y levantó el brazo como si fuera un péndulo. Luego comenzó a erguirse. Cuando estuvo de pie, Usa, se metió en la amplia chimenea arrodillada y comenzó a subirla.

Sele tosía mientras avanzaba, iba ayudándose de los ladrillos que sobresalían y que más intuía que veía. Sobre sí y debajo suyo sentía caer el hollín de residuos de la chimenea.

La cabeza de Usa estaba lo más agachada que podía, y lentamente iba subiendo a Sele hasta que pudo sostenerla sobre sus hombros, cuando quedó completamente parada en ellos, podía sentir el esfuerzo que Sele hacia por subir.

A partir de ahí, Sele tuvo que usar manos, brazos y rodillas buscando seguir avanzando hacia arriba, a medida que avanzaba la chimenea se volvía más y más pequeña. Sele levantaba la cabeza e intentaba tomar el aire que venía de arriba. El esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos, cuando creía que ya no podría seguir subiendo, pudo notar que la claridad del día estaba al alcance de su mano. Con ánimos renovados siguió empujándose hasta tomar la parte superior de la chimenea. Sentía sus rodillas lastimadas y sus manos y muñecas le dolían terriblemente, pero pudo erguirse hasta quedar sobre su abdomen en la chimenea con medio cuerpo afuera. Sele sentía sus rodillas completamente despellejadas, pero estaba arriba. El techo era liso, así que reuniendo fuerzas se deslizó hacia fuera. La luz del sol ya se había ido. Mientras conseguía algo de aire tirada boca abajo sobre lo alto de la chimenea, sabía que tenía que apurarse, esos hombres podrían volver en cualquier segundo. Se dejó caer sobre el techo y comenzó a mirar por donde bajar, debía apurarse, pronto no tendría luz y eso sería terrible. Un grueso árbol tocaba con sus ramas el techo, miró que era una rama firme y no lo pensó, se abrazó al árbol y comenzó a bajar.

A lo lejos, se sentía el ladrido de perros. Cuando Sele bajó, miró sus manos, estaban tan lastimadas como sus rodillas. Se quedó al lado del árbol y se movió hasta la entrada. Tendría que arriesgarse.

Y lo hizo, intentó abrir la puerta de la casa pero no pudo, dio una vuelta hasta que encontró una puerta sin rejas, rompió el vidrio con una piedra y la abrió. Evidentemente era de la cocina. Si nadie había salido a ver, es que no había nadie en la casa. Eso le dio aliento. Corrió hasta encontrar la sala por la que habían entrado, la puerta estaba cerrada la llave, la maldita llave no se la pueden haber llevado, debe estar por… —¡aquí! —gritó triunfal, tomándola y abriendo para encontrar a Sere con uno de sus elegantes zapatos de tacón alto, apuntándole como si fuera un bate de béisbol en busca de una cabeza y a Usa, debajo de una capa gruesa de hollín.

Cuando miró la posición de Sere, sólo los dientes blancos de

Sele pudieron verse en su cara completamente ennegrecida.

—Excelente idea Sere, esa sí que es un arma.

Sere bajó el zapato aliviada.

Las tres se abrazaron.

Sere reaccionó primero, se puso su zapato mientras le decía: —Salgamos de aquí.

Antes de salir cerraron la puerta. Si esos hombres volvían debían pensar que ellas todavía estaban allí.

Al salir de la casa miraron el camino de entrada frente a ellas.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó Sele.

—Alejémonos del camino, si vuelven vendrán por ahí, iremos hacia el campo, pero siguiendo el camino, él nos llevará a algún lado. –dijo Usa señalando hacia su derecha iniciando la marcha. Las tres se movilizaron rápidamente.

A quién no le fue fácil fue a Sere, sus tacones no le permitían correr y casi la tiraron al suelo.

—¡Espera, espera, Mamá, dame tus zapatos! —pidió Usa enérgicamente, cuando Serenity se los pasó tomó una piedra al lado del camino y apoyándola en otra, lo golpeó con fuerza, necesitó dos golpes para quitar el tacón, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Cuando Sere se los puso, Serena le preguntó:

—¿Puedes?

—Claro que sí. Vamos.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a correr. No muy rápido. Sabían que Serenity no podría hacerlo. Cuando la casa ya no estuvo ante sus ojos, casi era noche cerrada. Ya no corrían caminaban lo más rápido que podían. Entonces lo sintieron.

El helicóptero.

—¡Son ellos! —dijo una agotada Sere, casi sin aire, y se detuvo.

—Son ellos —repitió— lo sé. Ellos nos encontrarán, sé que lo harán —y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Sele miró a Usagi, aún en la oscuridad Usagi pudo ver su sonrisa.

—Sí, Usa, son ellos. —Agregó y se dejó caer al lado de Sere abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

— Bien, los esperaremos —dijo Usagi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO TRECE

Cuando llegaron a la casa, no sintieron a nadie. El viento les decía que ellas estaban cerca. Así que entraron. Pero adentro no había nada. Mientras Mamuro recorría el resto de la casa, Endymion entraba a lo que alguna vez fue una biblioteca. Adentro no había nada, pero las marcas de hollín indicaban que alguien había intentado salir por allí.

—Dar… —dijo Endymion.

Darien entró, y dijo:

—Sí, ellas estuvieron aquí. —Miró las marcas en el piso y comenzó a salir.

Mamuro se acercó a ellos.

—Hay vidrios rotos en la cocina, alguien entró por allí, no entiendo.

—Es simple, alguien salió por la chimenea, dio la vuelta y les abrió, ellas están afuera. Iré, por el identificador al helicóptero. Ellas están en algún lado escondiéndose.

—Bien, búscalo intentaré con las huellas —dijo Endymion mientras sacaba una linterna de uno de sus bolsillos.

En ese momento un teléfono sonó. Era el de Mamuro. Endi y Dar lo miraron expectante mientras Mamuro lo abría. El identificador no reconocía al autor así que Mamuro contestó:

—Chiba.

—Hola, Chiba, supongo que has perdido algo muy importante —dijo una voz, delgada y educada del otro lado. Mamuro hizo un gesto con la mano atrayéndolo hacia el teléfono, conectó el altoparlante y los tres escucharon.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Mamuro.

—Vaya pensé que a estas alturas ya sabrías quién soy. Tengo a tu mujer y a las otras dos, ¿las quieres de vuelta? Necesito dos millones de dólares te…

—¿Dón… —intentó cortar Mamuro pero la voz no lo dejó.

—…te llamaré para decirte dónde y cuándo. Tienes dos horas para juntar el dinero. —La voz cortó

—¿Qué es esto? —intentó Dar comprender en voz alta.

—Creo que no saben que las chicas ya no están. Ve por el localizador, seguiré las huellas con Endymion —contestó Mamuro colgando el teléfono—. Indícanos la dirección por radio.

Dar salió disparando hacia el helicóptero. Endymion comenzó a seguir las huellas del hollín. Unos metros más adelante, encontró primero un tacón de zapato. Mientras miraba por los alrededores Mamuro levantó el segundo.

Miró la piedra y dijo:

—Son de Sere, debe haberlos quitado para caminar mejor.

Endymion ya estaba en marcha de nuevo. Sin parar siguieron corriendo, a lo lejos se sentían ladrar algunos perros. Endymion iba con la vista en el suelo, las tres corrían juntas. Las señales eran claras. Las huellas eran muy frescas, sabía que ellas estaban cerca. De repente miró hacia delante, el viento le dijo quién estaba allí, siguió caminando y vio una figura femenina delante suyo.

Usagi.

La sorpresa lo detuvo, Mamuro se detuvo detrás suyo y también la vio, una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Usagi estaba parada mirando a su alrededor cuando el viento le trajo un pequeño sonido se giró y lo vio, Endymion. Cuando Endymion se acercó hasta ella, Usagi sólo caminó hasta ponerse frente a frente y le dijo: —Soy Usa. —Mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia él.

Endymion avanzó y la tomó entre los suyos. Primero la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, luego la separó tomó su cara, sólo podía ver su blancos dientes y sus ojos celestes, todo lo demás era negro hollín.

—Mamuro —gritó Sere.

Endymion y Usagi abrazados vieron pasar a su lado a Mamuro quién se agachó para mirar primero a Sere y luego a Serena.

—¿Están heridas?

—No —contestó Sere— no, sólo los estábamos esperando.

Mamuro miró a Sele, y sacó su intercomunicador.

—Dar, las tenemos. ¡Están bien!

—Voy hacia ustedes —dijo Darien.

—Vamos, tenemos el helicóptero detrás de esos árboles. —Mamuro ayudó a levantarse a Sele y luego a Sere. Sele casi no se veía de hollín que la cubría.

Cuando Sere se puso de pie, sus piernas se aflojaron, Mamuro la tomó con un brazo bajo sus rodillas, y la levantó. Sere sólo se apretó a él.

En ese segundo Darien llegó corriendo, y Sele, caminó hacia él con dificultad, tirándose en sus brazos. No dijo nada sólo se tiró en ellos, y Dar la recogió y al igual que Endymion, pasó sus dedos por su cara.

—¿Saliste por la chimenea?

Serena sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vamos —dijo Mamuro—, necesito que la vea un médico.

Sele miró a Sere y afirmó con su cabeza. Cuando emprendieron la marcha, Mamuro iba al frente con Sere en brazos, Dar llevaba a Sele de la mano y Endymion había alzado a Usagi. Sus brazos y piernas lo abrazaban mientras una mano de Endymion sostenía su culo y la otra su espalda, Usa al igual que Sele no hablaban.

Cuando llegaron al helicóptero, Mamuro sentó en el lado del copiloto a Sere, y le ajustó el cinturón mientras Endymion subía a Usa por un lado, y Dar a Serena por el otro. Cuando las pusieron arriba subieron ellos, las sentaron en su regazo. Sele de costado, sus piernas juntas a un lado, y Usa a horcajadas, enfrentando a Endymion, abrazándolo y enterrando su cara en su pecho.

—¿Listo? —preguntó mientras veía como le colocaban los auriculares—. Salgamos de aquí.

Mientras Mamuro maniobraba la nave, Darien hablaba con su oficina.

—Lita, las tenemos… sí, están bien, sí, manda a alguien que busque a la doctora Neumann, que la lleve hasta la casa de Endymion… sí, esa misma. Y dile a Nicolas que refuerce la seguridad de la agencia y del rancho de Endymion. Sí, todos.

Cuando colgó pudo enfocar toda su atención en los sollozos incontenibles de Sele abrazada a Dar, en el silencio de voces dentro de la nave sus hipeos eran lo único que se oía.

—Arañas… bichos… en mi pelo… estaba oscuro… —decía entrecortadamente en medio de su fuerte llanto.

—Shh , leoncita, lo hiciste muy bien, amor, muy bien, pudieron salir de allí, eso fue muy valiente —el tono de Darien intentaba calmarla. Le dolía el corazón por lo que su mujer había sufrido. El miedo, el esfuerzo, la angustia, cobraron su cuota en Sele que lloraba con fuerza y desgarradoramente en sus brazos.

Usa la sentía y se apretaba contra Endymion. Mamuro adelante, soltó una mano del timón y la puso sobre el vientre de Sere.

—Estamos bien —susurró Sere.

Y Mamuro supo que era así.

* * * U_U * * *

Endymion había comprado el rancho unos días después de haber comprendido que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Usa. Lo había comprado porque sabía que ella amaría ese lugar, unos cuantos acres, llenos de árboles, pastos y hasta su propio río. Había destruido la casa y construido, una pensando sólo en ella y en su familia. Tenía la forma de un U, algo circular, de una sola planta. La entrada, con su salón recibidor, adelante, seguido del comedor, y a su lado la cocina y el comedor de diario. Todo pensado para una familia grande.

En un sector de la U, los dormitorios, a los que se ingresaba por un galería que daba hacia el centro en donde Endymion había creado el sector de jardines, y la pileta de natación, que desde el mismo momento en que se enteró que Sere tendría un niño, estaba rodeado por altas y firmes rejas. En el otro sector, su oficina, el estudio de Usa y las dependencias de servicio.

Al fondo de la casa se encontraba el helipuerto y se estaba construyendo una caballeriza. Algún día la usarían. Por la cantidad de luces encendidas, Nicolas ya habría llegado con los refuerzos, y la doctora, un auto estaba al lado del helipuerto esperando, cuando Mamuro descendió, Nicolas y algunos hombres estaban esperando y les ayudó a abrir las puertas.

Ni Sele ni Usa se movieron. Una seguía hipando después de haber agotado toda la angustia vivida en lágrimas, la otra no quería soltar a Endymion.

—Vamos, ángel, ya estamos en casa. Suéltame y así bajas —le rogó Endymion, llevando hacia atrás el largo y sucio cabello. Usa sólo afirmó con su cabeza y soltó el cuerpo de Endi. Se giró y se sostuvo mientras bajaba. Cuando tocó tierra, Nicolas la abrazó como un oso. En el rostro de Usa sólo se podía observar su amplia sonrisa, luego se dio vuelta mirando a Endymion que saltaba de la nave.

Cuando Endymion estuvo ya en tierra firme simplemente, la volvió a alzar. Usagi abrió sus brazos y Endymion la a su regazo. Las piernas de Usagi rodeaban su cintura y sus brazos se apretaban en su cuello, miró hacia atrás y vio como la doctora ayudaba a Sere a bajar mientras Mamuro apagaba la máquina y luego a Dar, hablando con uno de su hombres mientras tenía a Sele en sus brazos. Todos se dirigieron hacia la casa.

Al llegar, Endymion miró a la señora que se ocupaba de la casa.

—Indique a mis hermanos qué habitación pueden ocupar, por favor.

Con Usa en brazos se dirigió a su cuarto, y sin detenerse siquiera entró en el baño, abrió la ducha y mientras el agua se calentaba comenzó a desnudar a Usa.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda, la metió en la ducha, se quitó su ropa y la siguió. Usa volvió a abrazarse a él mientras el agua, comenzaba a quitar el hollín de su cuerpo, bajo sus pies se formó una laguna de agua negra.

Después de no menos de media hora, el pelo de Usagi se veía completamente limpio.

Endymion cerró el agua, buscó una enorme toalla negra que había a su lado, y envolvió con ella a Usa.

Usa levantó sus brazos y los alzó hasta su cuello. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Hazme el amor, Endi, por favor.

Endymion la miró, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama, sin correr las mantas la depositó con la toalla en el medio de su enorme cama. Usa sólo lo miraba, levantó sus piernas y se hizo más atrás, Endymion subió detrás de ella y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, las abrió a su costado. Su pene duro se erguía hacia arriba. Usagi estiró sus brazos y buscó su boca. Cuando la encontró, Endimión la besó y mientras lo hacía se acercó más a su cuerpo hasta encontrar su abultado montículo. Bajó una mano, y ahuecó su coño.

Con infinito cuidado uno de sus dedos recorrió su labios y se internó dentro de ella, unos breves movimientos y podo sentir la humedad de Usagi rezumando. Ella estaba lista y preparada para él.

Al sentirlo, Endymion simplemente se ubicó a su entrada y empujó fuerte, duro, profundo. Una dura estocada que lo llevó hasta tocar su matriz.

Usagi se sintió llena, completamente llena, abrió su boca y tomó una gran inspiración de aire. Endymion sólo se quedó unos segundos quieto, esperando que ella lo acomodara en su cuerpo.

Cuando Usagi recuperó su respiración simplemente se movió empujándose hacia atrás, intentando sacar esa enorme polla. Ese movimiento provocó que lo que contenía a Endymion se rompiera. Y comenzó a follarla, no fue suave, ni tranquilo, ni siquiera cuidadoso, se sumergió en ella con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. El pequeño cuerpo de Usagi resbaló sobre la seda del cubrecama y Endymion se vio obligado a sostenerla. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndola para que cada embate la mantuviera firme bajo él y comenzó a follarla a un ritmo salvaje.

Usagi sólo se dejó llevar por el huracán, ella lo necesitaba tanto como él, habían pasado por muchas cosas en unos pocos días. Más de una vez habían pensado que no lo volvería a ver aún cuando intentaba convencerse a sí misma que no importaba dónde estuviera, Endymion la encontraría.

Endymion la amó como si esa fuera la última vez que lo haría, quería imprimirse en ella, grabarse a fuego, convertir sus cuerpos en uno para jamás tener que separarse de ella.

Usagi lo necesitaba con la misma desesperación, se aferraba a su cuerpo y salía en su búsqueda cuando retrocedía.

—No pares, no pares, no pares, —repetía en un tono de ruego y lamento, apretándolo para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Ni un resquicio de aire podría pasar entre ellos.

—Mírame Usa, mírame —la voz de Endymion era ronca, exigente, quería verla correrse, quería ver lo que le hacía y lo que ella le hacía a él en sus ojos.

Usagi abrió sus ojos, manteniendo su mirada. De repente levantó su cabeza.

—Tus ojos, Endi… tus ojos…

Los ojos de Endymion parecían los relámpagos de una tormenta, allí donde sus ojos debían ser de un luminoso turquesa ahora refulgían, parecían brillar en la penumbra del cuarto. Ojos de plata brillante, Endymion no los cerró, simplemente siguió pujando con fuerza. Cuando una ola comenzó a arrollarla con la fuerza de un ciclón, Usagi gimió sosteniéndose de sus hombros, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los suyos. Y luego, el ciclón la arrolló con toda su potente fuerza,

—Endi… voy a…

—Correrme… —dijo Endymion explotando con ella.

Su orgasmo mutuo los sacudió con la fuerza de un ciclón. Endymion se corrió hacia un costado sin salir de Usagi. Levantó una mano y corrió su cabello hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

—Tus… ojos, Endi… —le dijo Usagi buscando aire —. ¿Así es como brillan? —Agregó extrañada con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Sabías que mis ojos brillarían? —le dijo Endimión entrecortadamente. Se veía seriamente preocupado.

—Sere, me dijo una vez… pero no sabía que sería así, y en este momento… —su sonrisa se amplió—. Endymion Chiba, no sé cómo lo haces, pero si eso significa que me debes amar para que brillen, mi cuerpo te pertenece y me sacrificaré con gusto.

Endi sonrió.

—¿Te sacrificarás? —un pequeño movimiento de su pelvis, provocó un respingo en Usagi—. Me parece que jamás te han dado unas buenas nalgadas.

—Esa es la fantasía núm…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Usagi

—Endi… —dijo Dar— Crystal acaba de llamar.

—Un minuto —contestó Endymion y miró a Usa, debajo suyo. Bajó su cabeza y la besó, un beso largo, profundo.

—No quiero que salgas de la casa, Usa, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por favor ángel, prométemelo.

Usagi lo miró y se irguió buscando su boca.

—Te lo prometo, pero por favor cuídate, si algo te…

Endymion puso un dedo en su boca.

—Nada va a pasarme, esta vez sabemos a donde vamos, Crystal no tiene idea de dónde se ha metido.

Usagi besó su dedo.

—Sólo… cuídate, nada más y vuelve pronto, tenemos tres años que recuperar.

Endymion salió de su cuerpo y de la cama entró al baño y salió unos segundos después, tomó de su armario unos vaqueros negros y una remera de manga corta negra. Cuando se vistió, miró a Usagi. Se había sentado en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y mirándolo con esos enormes ojos celestes llenos de preocupación.

Endymion se acercó, se sentó en la cama, se calzó medias y botas vaqueras y giró para mirarla.

—Necesito algo de suerte, ángel —mientras le decía, su cabeza buscó uno de sus pezones, lo tomó en su boca y lo chupó, tres fuertes chupadas. Luego levantó su cabeza y le dio un breve y fugaz beso en la boca, sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto.

Cuando salió, de repente Usagi sintió frió. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Afuera había un gran movimiento, vio salir a Endymion y acercarse a una moto que un hombre acababa de sacar de uno de los garajes. Lo vio colocarse una campera de cuero, y ponerse el casco. Habló unos minutos con Dar y salió por el camino de entrada hacia la ruta que había más allá.

Ten cuidado mi amor, Usagi besó el vidrió y se dio vuelta. El frió la recorrió íntegra. Se abrazó a sí misma. Sere debía cerciorarse que ella y el bebé estaban bien..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Castalia Cabott. La historia se llama "** **VIENTO SALVAJE****" y pertenece a la Serie Windstone, seria el tercer y último libro de la serie.**

**La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… Aunque es mas tranquila que muchas otras! Jejeje**

**Nota: Utilizare los mismos nombres, solo que cuando hable de la protagonista del primer libro, pero por las dudas aclaro; **

*** La protagonista del primer libro es Serena o Sele.**

*** La protagonista del segundo libro es Serenity o Sere.**

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * ***

CAPÍTULO CATORCE

Cuando Usagi salió de su cuarto, se había puesto unos vaqueros azules, zapatillas de cuero negro y un suéter de lana fina, mangas largas y largo casi hasta sus muslos de color celeste.

Cuando salió sintió a Sere y Sele conversar, hacia allá se dirigió. Cuando se asomó al cuarto, Sere estaba en cama con almohadas detrás de su espalda, y Sele acostada también sobre la cama pero vestida.

El extraño cabello de Sele brillaba, sus rizos de todos los colores y con toques dorados caían sueltos. Tenía las manos vendadas.

Sere fue la primera que la vio.

—Hola solcito.

Usagi avanzó.

—Hola mami. ¿Cómo están? —les dijo besando primero a Sere y luego tirándose en la cama extendiendo su largo cuerpo para besar a Serena y poner su mano sobre el vientre de su madre. Se recostó al lado de su madre del otro lado, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro,

—Bien, la doctora confirmó lo que ya decía, pero costó convencer a Mamuro de que no tengo nada, encima me enfureció cuando le insistió a la doctora le diera el "verdadero diagnóstico y estado" resultó pues que el verdadero era el que ya le había dado. Al menos eso lo dejó conforme.

—¿En serio? Jajaja —Sele rió feliz. Mientras robaba unas galletas de la bandeja que Sere tenía sobre la cama con comida. En eso Usagi notó las vendas en sus manos.

—¿Muy lastimadas Sele? —su voz denotaba su preocupación.

—Sólo algunos rasguños —le dijo y levantó la larga falda de su vestido para mostrar las rodillas también vendadas—. Pero Dar me curó con besitos. Y fue muy dulce.

Las tres rieron pero nombrar a Dar puso en sus rostros preocupación. Usagi las miró, tal vez ellas estaban acostumbradas a verlos trabajar pero ella aún no podía poner calor a su cuerpo desde que Endi se había ido.

—¿Estarán bien? —les preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Sere palmeó sus piernas.

—Usagi me parece que es tiempo de que conozcas algunas cosas interesantes de los Chiba.

* * * U_U * * *

Para Rubeus Crystal todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Había llamado a Mamuro Chiba indicándole la primera de las tres direcciones con la que lo harían recorrer la ciudad para cerciorarse de que nadie los seguiría. Había dejado a un hombre en el edificio de Wind & Stone también para lo mismo, querían ver si sólo salía uno de los Chiba, y así había sido. En cada lugar al que lo harían ir estaba ya instalado uno de sus hombres y cuando comunicaba que había llegado y sólo recién ahí, le indicaban la segunda dirección.

Para Darien Chiba, si todo salía según lo planeado esta pesadilla terminaría muy pronto. Mamuro había regresado a la oficina a tiempo para recibir la llamada de Crystal. Sabía demasiado bien cual sería el jueguito. Lo pasearían por la ciudad. Le harían dejar el auto, luego lo palparían en busca de algún localizador y lo guiarían hasta donde tendría que dejar el dinero. Lo común. Lo que no sabían era que en el calzado de Mamuro, exactamente en una de sus hebillas, había un localizador, y que Endymion no lo seguía en moto. Simplemente se adelantaba al lugar donde lo enviaban, localizaba al hombre que debía vigilarlo, esperaba que comunicara que nadie lo seguía y lo marcaba para que su gente lo atrapara y además él observaba todo desde el helicóptero.

Todo iba funcionando según el plan, la experiencia con el alcaloide del curare había agregado un condimento no esperado. Una cerbatana podía ser disparada desde cualquier lugar. Dar sabía que se asegurarían que Mamuro llevaba el dinero antes de dispararle y eso los dejaba completamente indefensos. La voz hipnótica de Mamuro haría el resto.

Los atraparían a todos, y Crystal pagaría muy caro haberse metido con sus mujeres.

—Dar —dijo Endymion por la radio—. Creo que es la última parada, Balflourt Street, frente a la construcción abandonada, si yo tuviera que hacer un intercambio lo haría allí, cambio.

—Estoy listo, me posicionaré cerca. Fuera.

Crystal, tenía dos hombres ocultos, Sean y Jimmy Chu, venían de camino, ellos habían vigilado el trayecto de los Chiba hasta este lugar. Cada uno de ellos, tenía una cerbatana, esta vez era curare, no saldría vivo de esta, al menos se aseguraría de eso. Las indicaciones eran claras en cuanto se abriera el bolso y vieran el dinero dispararían. Cada uno de ellos recibiría cien mil dólares, más de los que alguna vez esos tipos habían soñado con ver en toda su vida, les diría adiós y desaparecería.

—Rubeus… está entrando. —Le informó Circon Flanders el nuevo ayudante, al teléfono. Sabía que Chiba tendría que dejar el auto y adentrarse unos cincuenta metros, para encontrarlos, en esos metros, Jimmy comprobaría si venía solo.

Cuando su celular vibró y Crystal lo levantó, una voz sólo indicó:

—Viene solo.

La adrenalina corrió libremente por el cuerpo de Crystal, estaba a unos diez pasos de tener lo que más deseaba en la vida. Cuando vio avanzar por entre los escombros a Chiba, la felicidad de Crystal fue completa. Dejó que avanzara hasta que se le apareció de improviso.

El tipo ni siquiera parpadeó. Pero no era importante.

—Creo que me traes algo —le dijo con un tono triunfal.

Mamuro tiró el maletín y lo miró, cerró sus ojos y luego los volvió a abrir. En ese segundo supo cuántos hombres habían cerca y que Endymion ya estaba allí. Sus ojos brillaron.

Cuando Crystal se acercó a tomar el maletín lo miró, algo no anda bien. No sabía qué era, quizás el tipo era demasiado frío, o quizás alguien lo cubría, no, imposible, habían sido muy cuidadosos. Las mujeres aún seguirían encerradas y nadie lo había seguido. Lo habían revisado muy bien, sin micrófonos, nada.

—¿Y dime Crystal, qué crees que harás conmigo? —Mamuro cargó a su voz de su poder de sugestión.

—Circon te disparará y morirás.

—Circon, ajá, ¿y con un arma o cerbatana?

—Cerbatana –agregó Crystal completamente subyugado por su voz.

Cuando sintió la moto de Endymion, Mamuro simplemente le dijo:

—Es Endymion, no te preocupes.

—¿Endymion? El murió. Ojo de Águila le pegó un balazo —agregó Crystal.

—Bueno, Crystal, estás un poco atrasado de noticias. Dile a tu hombre que se acerque. ¡Ahora!

Crystal giró hacia la oscuridad y gritó:

—¡Circon, acércate, ven!

Cuando Circon salió de la oscuridad, Mamuro miró a Crystal y puso todo su poder al hablar:

—Circon, amigo, ven aquí, tira tu cerbatana y acércate —dijo Mamuro— ¿Hay alguien más escondido?

—No, Sean y Jimmy vienen en camino. —Contestó Circon automáticamente.

—¿Oíste Endymion? —preguntó hacia atrás.

—Si, muy claro —dijo Endymion apareciendo detrás de Circon.

Cuando Endymion se detuvo lo hizo delante de Crystal, lo miró y un segundo después lo había arrojado al piso de una trompada.

Crystal quedó en el suelo tan sorprendido por su puñetazo como por verlo vivo. De su boca salía sangre y era evidente que algunos dientes también.

—Maldito bastardo, vas a podrirte en la cárcel. —Dijo Endimión moviendo su muñeca que dolía con el golpe que le había dado. De repente sintieron unos pasos detrás suyo, Endymion se dio vuelta para ver aparecer a Dar con los hombres de Crystal, más atrás Jedite y Nicolas. Venían tranquilamente caminando como si estuvieran dando un paseo.

Dar miró a Crystal en el suelo.

—¿Quién más participó en esta basura? —la voz de Dar manifestaba su profundo malestar. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien golpeara a Crystal, Sele se había lastimado intentando salir de esa chimenea, la había asustado y hecho llorar. Y eso no se lo perdonaría.

—Nadie más.

—Listo, jefe, —dijo Jedite—. El FBI ya viene en camino.

Dar se dirigió a Crystal en el suelo, lo levantó en el aire de la solapas de su campera y le dijo mirando a sus ojos directamente:

—Les dirás toda la verdad, toda, desde el mismo instante en que ideaste el plan, con lujo de detalles, y sin callarte nada. —Se dio vuelta mirando a los otros hombres que parecían absolutamente confundidos—, y ustedes harán lo mismo. ¿Está claro?

* * * U_U * * *

Cuando Dar entró a su cuarto Sele estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama. Parecía tener frió. Se desnudó y se metió con ella, en cuanto Sele sintió su calor giró y se apretó contra su pecho.

—Dar… Dar… —mientras se despertaba lo tocaba—, ¿estás bien? —sus manos empezaron a revisarlo, palparon su pecho, su espalda, levantaron las sábanas y mantas y miró sus brazos, sus piernas, y la dura tumescencia que anidaba entre sus piernas.

—Estoy bien, leoncito. Ven aquí. —La atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Serena se había acostado con un camisón de manga larga—. Pero antes… —Darien le quitó el camisón.

—¿Estás bien? —Sele pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello.

—Si leoncito, estoy bien —Darien bajó su cabeza y la besó. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia sus pechos, amasó uno de ellos y cerró sus dedos sobre su gordo y largo pezón—. ¿Dónde habíamos quedado? Ah, sí… ya me acuerdo. Bajó su cabeza hacia el pezón y lo metió en su boca.

—¿Todo salió bien? —le preguntó Sele preocupada.

Darien la soltó y se miró en sus ojos.

—Sí, puedo asegurarte que no veremos a Crystal nunca más.

—¿Endi y Mamuro? —susurró Sele.

—Imagino que bajo las mantas, con sus mujeres.

Dar sintió el hondo suspiro de Sele liberarse. Dar bajó su cabeza y una vez más aprisionó su pezón.

Sele se movió, buscó una postura más cómoda, permitiendo a Darien amamantarse de sus senos. Dar se reafirmó con fuerza y Sele lo dejó allí. Mientras acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura. Poco a poco la fuerza de su lactación fue mermando hasta que Sele lo sintió quedarse dormido. Y ella lo acompañó.

* * * U_U * * *

Sí. Mamuro estaba bajo las mantas con Sere. Después de haber llenado la redondeada panza de Sere con suaves besos y haber seguido hacia abajo.

Sere estaba siendo sometida al cuidado de su hombre, sus piernas abiertas, y su hombre entre ellas, follándola con su lengua. Saber que todo había salido bien, y que nada más había que temer de Crystal, había despertado en ella un apetito desmesurado.

No sabía que las damas embarazadas se ponían a medida que avanzaban los meses más y más calientes y Mamuro estaba particularmente agradecido. Más de una vez le había dicho que la tendría embazada durante años sólo por el tamaño increíble que adquirían sus pechos.

Después de un abrumador orgasmo, Mamuro se irguió y la llevó con él, la puso sobre su cuerpo, y su verga encontró el reconocido camino hacia su apretado centro. Sere se sentó sobre Mamuro y comenzó una lenta cabalgada. Las manos de Mamuro sostenían sus pechos, y su cabeza se erguía desde la almohada buscando sus pezones. El ritmo que ponía Sere lo volvía loco. Cuando una de sus manos bajó de sus pechos, y tomó entre sus dedos su clítoris y lo apretó sin piedad para luego tirarlo, Sere explotó. La fuerza de su orgasmo apretó su vagina y Mamuro la siguió.

Todo estaba bien. Usagi estaba bien, Sele estaba bien, y su precioso erizo dormía sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sintió al bebé moverse entre ellos, sonrió. Sí, todo está perfecto. Sin salir de Sere, se movió para ponerla cómoda y se quedó dormido.

* * * U_U * * *

Cuando Endymion entró a su cuarto. La cama estaba vacía. Junto a la chimenea encendida, una gloriosa cabellera plateada sobresalía de un sillón. Se acercó despacio y vio a Usa, en bata, dormida. La levantó y la llevó hasta la cama.

Cuando Usa se sintió levantar, aún sin abrir sus ojos susurró:

—Endi…

—Vamos a la cama, ángel, ¿Por qué no te acostaste?

—Quería esperarte ¿todo está bien?

—Todo está perfectamente bien. Pero estará mejor cuando estemos en la cama.

Con una mano abrió las mantas, la puso de pie y le quitó la bata. Usagi estaba desnuda bajo ella. Y la acostó. Usa lo miró desvestirse. Aún no podía creer que un hombre tan hermoso fuera suyo. Todo suyo.

Miró su verga colgar larga y gruesa entre sus piernas, y mientras la miraba ésta comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en la dura lanza que conocía tan bien. Cuando su lengua recorrió sus labios secos, sus ojos encontraron su mirada, esos ojos turquesas reflejaban su misma hambre y necesidad.

Usa se levantó y se acostó desnuda hacia los pies de la cama y allí lo esperó.

—¿Otra de tus fantasías? —preguntó Endymion sonriendo.

Usagi afirmó con su cabeza y sólo dijo:

—27.

—Vaya, pensé que era la 69 —dijo Endymion, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Endi se acostó y Usa se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, se sentó sobre la ingle de Endymion y movió su cuerpo lenta y sensualmente mojando a Endymion con su húmedo coño, hacia atrás hasta alcanzar la dura polla frente a ella en el clásico 69.

Endi la movió hasta colocar su cabeza entre sus piernas. Amaba su sabor. Su coño estaba mojado y muy necesitado, tanto como su verga, cuando sintió la pequeña boca de Usagi tomarlo, su lengua inicio un lento recorrido por su frondoso montículo, una profunda y meticulosa lavada que lo hizo gemir. No sabía si era el sabor en su boca o la boca en su polla. Como fuera, era su ángel. Lamidas, chupadas y pequeñas mordiditas se dispensaron mutuamente en un lento recorrido que los llevó hasta un clímax que explotó furioso y salvaje.

Cuando Endymion pudo reaccionar corrió a Usa hacia un costado, la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó a su lado. Un pequeño hilo de semen caía de sus labios rojos e hinchados. Endymion la besó recogiendo su propia semilla.

Usa sólo gimió.

—¿Estas despierta preciosa?

—Estoy en el cielo. —Murmuró en un tono enronquecido.

—Yo creo que estoy muerto. —Endymion se acomodó bajando aún más hasta apoyar su cabeza a la altura de sus pezones. Tomó uno de ellos en su boca, y comenzó a amamantarse. Metió su pierna entre las mojadas piernas de Usagi y la sostuvo con fuerza.

Cuando Usagi despertó, Endymion estaba aún aferrado a su pecho. Se movió eróticamente montando la pierna de Endi entre las suyas pero Endymion estaba profundamente dormido bueno algunas fantasías tendrían que esperar algún tiempo más pensó con una sonrisa Usagi y lo apretó con fuerza contra sus brazos. La brocha y la maquinita de afeitar en el baño deberían esperar un poco más, quizás mañana…

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

Todos los de la empresa habían acudido al rancho de Endymion a festejar el cumpleaños de Usa. Después de todo lo pasado, más que una fiesta de cumpleaños era una fiesta de agradecimiento a la vida.

Las tres chicas ahora lucían cada una de ellas, el mismo brazalete, sólo que acompañados de aros. Y sólo ellas sabían que en cada uno de ellos había un pequeño localizador.

Cuando se enteraron que los muchachos las habían encontrado por ella, Usagi se había abalanzado sobre Endymion llenándolo de besos, con tanta fuerza que lo había tirado al suelo logrando que todos rieran hasta las lágrimas.

Endymion había insistido que la fiesta sería de traje formal. Y había obligado a Usa a peinar su cabello exactamente como cuando se casó Sere. Claro tío Endymion le había dicho Usa antes de que Endymion se abalanzara esta vez él sobre ella.

Mientras todos se divertían en una preciosa noche, Sere buscaba a Usagi para entregarle el regalo que había comprado con Mamuro: un precioso cachorro labrador, en esta gran casa el perrito sería muy feliz y Usa amaba los animalitos, cuando vieron venir a Sele y Dar que ingresaban a la casa los detuvieron:

—¿Han visto a Usa?

—Pues… —dijo Dar sonriendo traviesamente—, si alguien te habla de dos magníficos árboles en una esquina de la piscina más apretados que un nudo, te diría que no pongas cara de sorprendida.

—Oh! —dijo Sere— Ohh! ¿Acaso están…? —Los ojos horrorizados de Sere hicieron reír a Mamuro y Dar.

La sonriente carita de Sele miró a Sere y simplemente afirmó.

—No creo que jamás olviden este cumpleaños Sere, y yo que tú, si no quieres recordarlo por siempre te aconsejaría que no salgas por un buen rato.

Dar tomó a su esposa del brazo y les dijo.

—Si me disculpan, ver a mi hermanito menor nos ha…

Antes de concluir, Sele lo golpeó con el codo en el duro estómago.

—..,despertado el apetito —concluyó tomando la mano de Sele besando su dorso y entrando con ella.

Sere se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Mamuro.

—Júrame que nadie puede verlos.

—Te lo juro amor, allá afuera todos nuestros amigos sólo ven dos hermosos árboles bellamente unidos, con profundas raíces en la tierra y con todo una vida para crecer, florecer y dar frutos. El cachorrito en los brazos de Sere decidió que era un buen momento para besarla. Lo que hizo a Sere gritar… —¡Noo!— y reír.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mis niñas hasta aquí ha llegado la historias de estos tres hermanos supers hot! Jajajaj<strong>**Me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Particularmente me gustaría uno para mi, pero... ya saben esta complicado conseguir uno.**

**Muchas gracias:**

*** yuukychan * yssareyes48 * * ALEXACHIBA * Carmenn * Clau Palacios**

*** DBMR * aCYeRi * karling220192 * ma-usa * yesqui2000 * IceQueenBarbarien**

*** Lala Cubas * b-rabitt * Dany * goordita * rosa * Guest * lili * Correca23maya**

*** Minako1413 * ceuscolo * * dany16 * Fer * Monik chiba * NixSophie **

*** Pao Tsukino * Yoru no Yami * anllyvero * ceuscolo * isabelmoon * lis g**

*** miss strawberry * Marianagmt * Kirika27**

**Por sus reviews, follows y favorites. **

**Y pos supuesto también a las lectoras fantasmas. **

**Veré que más encuentro de esta autora, que me ha gustado, a parte de enterarme que es de Argentina como yo, me da más curiosidad sus obras.**

**Nos leemos en pronto...**

**Las kiero. Beshitos ;-P**


End file.
